


"I've Grown to Actually Care for You. Somehow"

by LeoBananaPhone0829



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Blood, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Injury, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829
Summary: A rebel spy posed as General Hux's assistant. What happens when he finds out?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. I haven't seen The Rise of Skywalker yet but I've seen hella spoilers, so. This will be kind what of what I imagine happens before Hux becomes the mole. Enjoy and feedback is always welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't seen TROS yet. But I watched a compilation of Hux getting slammed into things. I figured I would write something leading up to him being the mole. With a little romance involved

I watch as Ren throws Hux against the third control panel of the day. Some days I wonder if this assignment is really worth it. I back up a few steps so I'm not his next target, at least he hasn't destroyed anything with his lightsaber yet today. The general stands and stumbles towards the door, I can tell his patience is wearing thin with the childish tyrant. I feel greatly for him. He wipes away the blood dripping from his nose with the back of his sleeve. I pull out the cloth I keep in my pocket just for this reason. "Here sir." He almost growls at me but takes it from me.

"Cancel the rest of my meetings today. Reschedule them for tomorrow or the next day, please." He sighs as his back hits the wall of the hallway.

"I did that as you walked into that room, sir. I also cleared your schedule for tomorrow morning as well so you can get some rest. I'll take care of the paperwork for you." I say tapping the rest of the details into my data pad, besides General Organa is requesting an update in the morning. I need my morning free more than he does. The two stormtroopers guarding the doorway look between me and Hux. "You two are dismissed, please give us a bit of privacy." I ask politely. They nod and walk off.

"You're to nice to them. Too nice to everyone." Hux mutters. He stands straight again and shoves the cloth into his great coat. He runs a gloved hand over his hair, trying to pull himself together, takes a deep breath. Once the hard façade is back in place he starts walking. "Ms. Lynx, whats the rest of today entail?" He sneers at me.

I can't tell if he's annoyed by me or everything that's happened today. "You have a hangar walkthrough in fifteen minutes, something about taking a look at the new TIE fighter model. That's the last thing for the day." I reply quietly. The last thing I need is to be fired. Can he fire me?

"Thank Gods." He mutters under his breath.

I look down at the patent leather of my boots for a moment. I miss my mechanics uniform, the coveralls were so much more comfortable, and I didn't have to shine the boots. Why do I have to shine my boots? What does that teach the soldiers exactly?

"Ms. Lynx are you listening?" Hux's voice cuts through my thoughts.

"M-my apologies, sir." I stutter out. His icy eyes pierce mine. They soften for a split seconds before looking away. He must of hit his head pretty hard if he is being a decent human being to me.

'What do you know about the SF TIE fighter?" He asks me.

"Well it's used by our special forces, sir. 360 field of fire, laser cannons, warhead launcher, enhanced deflector shields. Used for both recon and combat, sir." I spout off stats. Also it's terrifying to watch in action. This model has taken out many X-Wings. The noise alone makes my blood run cold.

There's a twitch of a smile in his lips. "Impressive, Ms. Lynx."

We walk through the doors to the hangar, a sense of chaos fills the air. "Right this way, General." A trooper leads us to the fighter we are looking at. I circle it slowly. I would love to work on one of these, just to see what makes it tick. I miss working on the X-wings. I sigh as I run my hand over the black hull.

"Sir, did they end up fixing the issue with the high yield cells?" I ask to the General, as I look at the power system.

"Yes." He states simply. Oh fun. He eyes meet mine for a brief second as he speaks with the trooper. If he is annoyed by me he doesn't show it, his face a neutral expression.

I look around the hanger, _listen for whispers,_ Commander Dameron's words echo through my head. The troopers whisper the most, I've learned. They don't care who hears when they talk shit about their superiors. They may be brainwashed but they are only human. 

A trooper approaches me. "1349. I didn't know you stationed here for the day." I say with a smile on my face. "When will you be back on level 7?" I ask politely. 

"I just traded shifts with someone for the next few days. Needed a change of scenery, ma'am." He replies. 

"We could all use a change of scenery. I'm tired of this ship." I sigh. After Crait the First Order hasn't stopped moving. The Resistance shipped me here not long after the massacre that was Crait. They didn't need a mechanic without X-Wings, they did need a spy though. At least I could do that. "I've been on this ship for months. I can only imagine what the General feels like, he has been here way longer than me-" 

"Ms. Lynx!" Hux's voice calls to me. 

"I have to go. Have a good rest of your shift 1349!" I call behind me as I speed towards the General. 

"I don't know why you bother socializing with them." Hux walks with his hands balled into fists. 

"It's just small talk sir. 1349 patrols on my floor most nights." I reply softly. 

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You are dismissed for the evening. I'm getting a migraine. Complete the paperwork I need done and have it to me by tomorrow morning." 

"Yes, General Hux. Have a good rest of your night, sir." I brush past him as I walk away. An early night means I can update General Organa tonight, instead of tomorrow like I planned. I start my trek towards my quarters across my ship.

=================================

"Commander Dameron. I was expecting the general. Is she alright?" I ask as the holocom flickers to life.

"She has unfortunately fallen ill. We have everyone looking out for her. What have you found?" He asks.

"Nothing new has come up, really. There is rumors of a mole in the higher ranks. Captain or higher. Apparently they are sharing some pretty hush, hush stuff. I took a look at the newest SF TIE model today. They fixed the power issue. Was really hoping they wouldn't. Kylo Ren is getting more and more restless, he force slammed Hux into three different control panels today. Hux has become his babysitter, in essence. I feel bad for him" I shrug.

Poe sighs. "We have been getting more intel than usual. I don't know who it is though. A device gets passed between a few people before it gets here." 

I nod. "That's all I have for now. Sorry there isn't anymore. They switched out all of the troopers I usually get stuff out of. At least for the moment. They'll be back. Keep me updated on the Leia's condition." 

"Thank you Minerva, I'll be in contact with you. God speed." he signs off

"God speed, sir." I click off the holo comm as my head hits the table. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Lynx, can you tell us where General Hux is this morning?" Why did I give him the morning off? Oh, I'll go to the logistics meeting for you and listen to finance drone on about the cost of trooper armor for half an hour, not a problem, sir.

"The General is preoccupied this morning. He sent me as his proxy. I will be giving him all of my notes, he won't miss a thing." I try to smile at Captain Peavey. I understand why Hux despises this man. I understand why Hux doesn't like a lot of people. I go back to scribbling down notes on my datapad. The meeting concludes and I almost groan in relief. I take my glasses off and run a hand down my face, that was awful. 

As I exit the room a gloved hand grabs my arm. "Ma'am I've been asked by General Hux to escort you to his office." A modulated voice says formally. Everything is so formal in this place. I realize after a beat that the voice belongs to 1349. 

"Good morning 1349. Is everything okay?" I ask as he lets me go. 

"The General just needs some paperwork, I think." He replies a little less curtly. 

"Probably the stuff from yesterday. I had to get a few extra signatures." I reply with a smile on my face. I watch the trooper out of the corner of my eye. He is favoring his right arm. "Are you alright, 1349?" 

"The Supreme Leader came down yesterday and threw a few things around right before my shift ended yesterday. A piece of shrapnel clipped my arm. I needed a few stcihes. I'll be fine." He says as we arrive at Hux's door. 

"Thank you 1349, for the escort. Have a good rest of your day." I smile politely at him as I knock on Hux's office door. He nods and walks off. I place my hand on the panel and the door slides open. 

Hux has his head in his hands. "Good morning, sir. The logistics meeting went well. I also got all of the signatures from everyone in yesterdays intel mission." I start to spout off everything. 

He holds up his hand. "Have you ever been to Vodran?" He asks as I hand him my data pad. 

"The swamp planet that the Hutt's didn't even like?" I ask. 

He looks at me with sharp eyes before continuing with the data pad. "We will be inspecting the base there today. You will be coming with me." Thank the stars, fresh air, a chance to look at something other than the walls of the finalizer for once. "We will take a small transport vessel. Meet me in the hangar in an hour." He dismisses me.

======================================

The humid air hits me as soon as I step off the transport. I want to go back on the Finalizer. I pull on the cuff of my uniform, usually quite comfortable it sticks to my skin in the hot air. I look up to see the general standing as regal as ever. Great coat and all. This man is insane. Even the troopers look uncomfortable. 

The swamp seems to bubble and stir with unknown creatures. Things that could swallow people alive, I'm sure. The Hutts were right to leave. 

"The First Order took use of the stronghold on this planet some time after the Hutts left." Hux says, almost as if he can read my mind. "It has taken awhile to get it back up and running. The swamp has taken over much of the planet back." I can't tell if he is just talking to me or the four troopers behind us. We approach a dilapidated building covered in vines and moss. 

"Does the Resistance know about this base, sir?" I ask curiously. 

"No. They don't. This planet is to out of the way for them to know." He says smugly. Well, they know now. Thanks. 

Once the doors open I get a good look inside the crumbling building only to find out it is retrofitted with First Order tech almost as nice as the Finalizer. Almost. An officer greets us. "Welcome General Hux." He seems nervous.

"Captain Findley. This is my assistant Ms. Minerva Lynx. She will be accompanying me on our inspection." Hux motions to me. I got an introduction today. That usually doesn't happen.

Findley gives me a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He turns back to the general. "Let me take you to the central command. We can start there." 

As we wander through the base I make sure to take notes on my data pad. Findley looks back to me frequently. Hux's neutral face quickly turns into a scowl as he notices. No, he can't be jealous. That's absurd. But, what if he is? "Captain Findley? How many troops have you lost in the swamp since starting to rebuild this base?" I ask. 

"Six, I believe. They all disappeared the first few months being here. We found pieces of armor, but no bodies. They may have drowned." He states. Or something ate them? 

"Interesting. Less than I thought. Thank you." I quickly write that down. A flyover may be justified depending on what's in this base. But wasting actual manpower to trek through the swamp would be unnecessary. Look at me, thinking like a CO. 

"Does your assistant ask a lot of questions usually, sir?" Findley asks Hux, quietly. 

He stops and grabs the guy by the collar of his uniform. "She is none of your business. If I see a problem I will tell her. So, until then, answer her questions." He growls through gritted teeth. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find that a little hot. He let's go of him and continues walking. So maybe he is a little jealous. And maybe I'm a little flattered. 

I decide to walk with the troopers a few paces back. I'm sure they can answer questions about the base better than Findley can. 

Central command is quiet, nothing like the bustling chaos of the Finalizer. A handful of troopers and a few officers. "How many personnel are here at one time?" I ask a trooper quietly. 

"Usually about 200, ma'am." He replies in a hushed tone. Well as hushed as it could be with the helmet. 

"This was an Empire base first, right? Not a lot of people live out here anymore after they left. Why are we out here?" I ask. 

"The locals that are left here were slaves for the Hutts. They needed a system in place after they left." Hux cuts in. "Don't be afraid to ask your questions, Ms. Lynx." He doesn't even turn around. 

I cough and speak up a little. "So, we are here to govern over the locals?" That doesn't seem quite right. The First Order has to get something out of this deal. 

"The major import here is weapons. Weapons brings mercenaries. Mercs usually belong to some sort of organization. We keep a list of them in case something goes awry." Findley turns to me, an annoyance in his voice. I can tell that he isn't telling me the whole story of whats happening on this planet.

"So, the First Order is here for weapons then? Looking for new tech? People to engineer the nastiest weapons known to the galaxy?" I can tell I hit the nail on the head when he whips around and stalks towards me. 

"Listen here, you little bitch." I see Hux look at him with rage in his eyes. I hold up my hand as he reaches for the blaster under his great coat. "I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to."

I push my glasses up on my nose, the nerve of this ass. "How old are you Captain? 25? Maybe? Very young for a captain. Either, you are incredibly smart and talented, or a massive twat. Guessing by the way you are in my face at the moment I'm going to go with the second option. They sent you to this back water skug hole of a planet for damage control, the officers here are incredibly underwhelming, and the troopers can do this job in their sleep, but you make their lives a living hell, because you enjoy watching their spirits break. Now, get out of my face before I let General Hux blow a hole in your chest." 

He straightens out and all I see is a grey blur before my glasses are skittering across the floor. My vision blurs and my ears ring. It takes a few breaths before a trooper swims into view holding my glasses out in his hand. "Ma'am are you okay?"

A grunt breaks me out of the trance. I turn around to see Findley pinned up against the wall and Hux is beating the shit out of him. This is not how I wanted this inspection to go. I shove my glasses in my pocket before grabbing the back of Hux's great coat. He turns to me with a snarl. "Relax! It's me." He lowers his fist, his breathing heavy. I place a hand on his arm, "He isn't worth it. I'm not worth it." His hair is out of place and his blue eyes search my face frantically. 

"What planet is worse than Vodran?" He asks out of breath. 

I smooth and adjust his coat as I speak. "Kerroc, it has an inhospitable climate. Nasty place. I'm sure they could use an officer on that outpost. Or GH-531. Barely breathable atmosphere. Constant high winds and ion storms. The small squad there could use the company." I look at Findley slumped against the wall, nose bleeding and a swollen eye. I motion to two of the troopers. "Can you please take him to the infirmary? He probably has a nasty concussion." They drag him to his feet and half-drag, half-walk him away. 

A gloved hand reaches for my chin. Hux tilts my head towards the light as he speaks. "GH-531. I'll put in the transfer right away." He maneuvers my head gently so I'm looking at him. "Don't say you aren't worth it. You are a very intelligent and clever woman." He releases my jaw and turns. "We need to finish this inspection. We will be spending the night here so I can ensure everything regarding Captain Findley is taken care of." 

I place my glasses back on my face and take a breath. This is fine. Everything is fine. Hux didn't just beat the kriff out of some officer for me. Didn't defend my honor. My heart doesn't race at the idea of him touching my face. No not at all. But what if it does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this like three different ways before I figured it out! Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

The infirmary is quiet, a few nurses and medics wandering about towards the end of their shift. "What can I do for you ma'am?" A middle aged woman with blonde hair asks. She looks perfect and polished, her hair pulled into a tight bun. 

"I'm looking for Captain Findley." I say softly. 

Her brows crease in worry as she scans my face. "Are you the woman he assaulted earlier? General Hux's assistant?" She looks at the bruise on my face. 

"Yes, ma'am. I just wanted to make sure he was okay before we left in the morning." I smooth my hands over my uniform. 

"He has a concussion, a black eye. He will be released in the morning." She says as she guides me to a room. "Captain, you have a visitor." She motions for me to enter. 

I almost cringe when I see his swollen face. "I wanted to see how you were doing." I stand at the foot of the bed.

"I got word of my transfer to GH-531. Hux doesn't play around." His voice is flat and laced with a bit of annoyance. 

"We will be out of your way in the morning. I hope the transfer goes well for you. Just don't hit any more assistants. You think GH-531 is bad. He could have sent you to Kerroc." My face pulls into a half smile as I walk out of the room. 

=====================================================

I groan as my alarm goes off. I peel back the thin blankets that stick to my skin. I can't wait to get off this horrible planet. I miss the constant temperature and humidity of the Finalizer. I reach for my glasses and slip them on, at least I didn't get my mothers night-blindness, nope just regular blindness. I trudge to the bathroom and flip the light on. My short hair sticks out in every direction. I toss my glasses on the counter as I turn on the shower. 

I go back into the room to root through my bag. I pull out my extra uniform and soaps. 

I stare at myself in the mirror as I run a comb through my wet hair. Minerva Lynx, half-Hapan, half-Corellian. Rebel mechanic turned spy. I continue getting dressed before pulling out the holocom. I have some time, mine as well let Commander Dameron know about this place. 

I set it up on a small table and power it up. 

"Wait, why do I- Nerve, how are you today?" Finn's voice is nervous as he comes into view. Nerve, a nickname Rey gave me before I left. It must have spread to the others. 

"Hello Finn. Is Commander Dameron around?" I ask professionally. It makes him squirm a bit. 

"Black squadron just left for a mission. Poe said you might call so he put me in charge of the comms." I see him look around a bit before looking at me. 

"Alright. Have you heard of Vodran?" I ask. 

"Maybe. The Hutts didn't like it there right?" Oh good so he has. 

"The First Order has a small base there. They are monitering the mercenaries that come into the ports, looking for weapons and people who develop them. General Sick and Twisted, and I are here inspecting the base." I speak quickly and quietly. 

Finn nods before squinting at the image. "Is that a bruise on your face? Are you okay?" 

Oh gods, is it that noticeable? I didn't think it looked that bad. "I mouthed off to an Officer. Got slapped. I'll be fine." 

"Got anything else for us?" He asks. 

"Not right now. I'll let you know if I do. How is General Organa?" I hope she is doing better. 

"She hasn't changed. She is still being looked after in the infirmary." He says sadly. Damn it.

"Thank you. Keep me updated. God speed." I sign off and turn the device off. I make sure it's on the bottom of my bag before piling everything else on top of it. 

===================================================

I stand outside of Hux's door with two troopers. They stand silently, hands on their weapons. I balance my caff and his as I try to look through my datapad. A few hours back to the ship and then he has a meeting with Kylo Ren. I can only imagine how that's going to go.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as the door hisses open. I hold out the cup to Hux as we walk down the hall, troopers on both sides of us. "Good morning, sir. Should we go through todays schedule?" He takes the cup before nodding to me. 

"After we get back to the ship you have a meeting with Supreme Leader Ren, after that you have to go meet with squad leaders, just a routine check-in. That should be it." I barely look up from the pad as I walk. 

"You visited Captain Findley last night in the infirmary?" He asks barely looking at me. 

I swallow and almost choke. How did he know that? "Yes, sir. I wanted to make sure he was okay." 

"Is he?" He turns his head and looks down at me. 

"A concussion and a black eye. He will be released this morning." I reply. 

"He leaves for GH-531 this evening." He smirks to himself, pleased with how the situation panned out. 

A trooper approaches us. "The ship is ready, sir." 

============================================================

I watch the swamps fade away as we leave the planet. Well, I visited Vodran once, really don't need to go again. 

Hux sits and reads on a data pad. I wonder what he is thinking about. Maybe the meeting with Ren later? His brows furrow in concentration as he reads. He must be reading about some new technological advancement. I can almost see the gears turning in his head as he reads, putting all the pieces together. 

I look down at my own pad and start going through the notes from previous meetings. An hour or so must pass before Hux speaks. "Ms. Lynx, how long have you been my assistant?" The question catches me off guard. 

Three maybe four months, sir?" I look up from my notes. 

"I don't know very much about you. We spend a majority of our time together. Tell me about yourself." He says his face softer than usual, less bored. 

I clear my throat slightly before speaking. "I grew up in Coronet City. My mother was Hapan and my father was Corellian. I grew up with my father. He worked at the Space Museum there. I learned a lot about mechanics from studying the specimens they have there. I went to The University of Coruscant, studied the history of space and flight. I got about halfway through my first year before my mother got sick. I ended up moving to Ta'a Chume'Dan to take care of her. I picked up a good deal of administrative skills before she passed away. After she passed I moved back to Corellia. I worked on restoring old ships. A lot of pre-empire stuff. Most of them were for the museum of course." I look up from my hands to see him staring intently. A soft smile on his lips. "My father wanted me to join The First Order. Be a flight mechanic. His family supported the Empire, he grew up in it. I didn't pass the mechanics aptitude test, though I passed the admin one" Only part of it is a lie. I took the tests to please my father, I joined the Resistance because I knew that's what was right. The First Order wanted perfection, The Resistance trained me to be anything but. 

"So that's why you knew so much about the new TIE. Interesting. What kinds of ships did you work on, exactly?" His eyes spark with interest. 

"One of my regulars had a Razor Crest. I worked on a few VCX-100s, my favorite were the old T-65 X wings though. They were like a ticking time bomb. CR90 and CR70 Corellian corvettes were fun. I did a little bit of everything." The way I talk makes me sound like I'm fifty years old. 

"How old are you, Ms. Lynx?" There it is. I was waiting for that question. 

"I'm twenty-three standard years, sir." A slight blush forms over my cheeks. I can feel it in the tips of my ears. My age always surprises people. 

"Young for someone with such experience. I'm glad to have you around." He turns his attention back to his datapad. 

I give him a small smile before looking out the window at the stars passing in hyperspace. He is strange and guarded. I know a little about him. His father was Brendol Hux, a harsh man, commandant in the Empires military. Armitage grew up only knowing The First Order. How strange must that be? Just knowing one thing for all of your life? I look over the man again, sitting straight, posture impeccable, he doesn't even notice me staring he's so deep in concentration. This man is an enigma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life! Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading.  
> I did so much research for this fic, I think I've done more than any of my college research papers. This universe is crazy expansive! I love writing in it!


	4. Chapter 4

Alarms blare and lights flash around me. The ship shakes as it takes another shot. Hux throws the door to the cockpit open. "Can either of you tell me what is going on out there?" He yells. Classy just like always. 

"It's a small ship. Smugglers, maybe a hunter. They could just want the ship for parts!" The co pilot yells back to him trying to shake the attacker. 

I try to brace myself for the next hit. More alarms blare as the ship sputters, smoke coming from one of the floor panels. Couldn't have just been a nice, quiet ride back to the Finalizer? Oh who am I kidding? I stumble my way to the cockpit. "Tool kit?! Where?! We have smoke!" I grip Hux's arm to stay steady.

The co-pilot looks back at me. "You're just a PA!" He yells. Is this man really questioning my duties right now? He points to a compartment above Hux's head. 

Hux snags the bag and shoves it in my arms. "You better know what you're doing!" For such a high ranking official he really isn't great in a crisis situation. 

I manage to pry open the floor panel and slip in the space beneath it. "It looks like the warp vortex stabilizer! Maybe the micro-maneuvering controls as well!" I shout above me, even though I doubt anyone can hear me. Or anyone cares. Wires spark around me. I lay on my back and pull out a pair of wire snippers from the tool kit. We can deal without the stabilizer but we definetly need the micro controls. I pull a pair of goggles out before going to work. 

I smother the sparks that have threatened to light my uniform sleeve on fire. I pull myself out of the small space and pull the heavy grey fabric off as quickly as possible, leaving me in my tanktop. I throw it towards Hux. I must look like a mess right now, soot smeared on my face, workgloves, welding goggles, my hair is probably sticking out everywhere, the pixie cut mussed from being shoved in the tiny space. The ship jerks again and I lose my balance. "Who the fuck?" I growl out.

"Language, Ms. Lynx!" Hux barks. We are about to die and he is worried about me cussing? 

"My bad, sir. Whomst the fuck?!" I spit back at him. I duck back under the panel before I hear a response. I go back to trying to wire the controls. As the last wires are spliced together, the shaking stops. Thank the gods. I grab the welding torch and start on the stabilizer. If we can make it into hyperspace we should be okay. The damage is worse than I thought but not something I can't handle. I start fusing the broken pieces together. 

I look over my work one more time before hauling myself out of the space. "Hyperdrive! Now!" I yell to the cockpit. I lay on the floor for a moment before everything goes quiet. I catch my breath as we sail through hyperspace. 

"So, you did know what you were doing." Hux says smugly. 

I roll my head in his direction. "Sir, I just saved us from certain doom. Can you be smug later? I just need a minute." I take the goggles off and reach my hand out still clad in a thick work glove. "Can I have my glasses from my pocket?" I ask him. 

He scowls at me as he digs in my uniform pocket. I can see the charring on the sleeves, if I'm reprimanded for that I swear. 

He drops the glasses in my hand. I sit up slowly and put them on. "That repair should hold until we get back. If it doesn't we'll just fireball out of hyperdrive and die." 

Hux looks over me carefully, his blue eyes wide. "Are you alright? Did you get burned at all?" His voice is soft and full of concern. He chews at his bottom lip nervously. Why do I want to kiss that look off his face? Am I okay? Was that gas poisonous? 

I haul myself off the floor and toss the work gloves off to the side somewhere. "The torch got me, but its alright. I've had much worse." I try to sound nonchalant. His face is pulled into a pained expression. "I'm alright, sir." My voice softens. I have to resist the urge to reach out and touch him, to try and soothe his worries for me. 

He stands and makes his way to me, my uniform in hand. "You need to be more careful. These aren't made for technical work." He murmurs, helping me shrug it back on. That wasn't much of a reprimand. 

"I'm sorry sir." I mutter back, a blush finding it's way to my cheeks. My fingers fumble to button the garment. Damn him and all his closeness and soft speaking. I run my fingers over the burnt sleeve. 

"I will ensure that you get another uniform. Don't worry." He sits back down. 

I take a breath before going to the cockpit. I knock on the door. One of the pilots slides it open a bit. "How are the repairs holding up? Hyperdrive is probably not running at a hundred percent. How are the micro controls? I tried to rewire them as best as I could." I start to babble nervously. 

"What did you do before the First Order? Admins usually don't know a lot about ships." The pilot almost sneers. Okay, rude. 

"I was a mechanic on Corellia, sir. My apologies, I'll leave you alone." I want to sneer back at them so bad, but I am bigger than their bad attitudes. With a huff I go and sit back in my seat, finally. 

Hux looks at me briefly before grabbing his datapad. He closes his eyes and sighs through his nose. "I still have a meeting with Ren." 

=======================================

We stop in front of the conference room. "Ren is already in there." I peer through the small window in the door. Hux runs a gloved hand over his gelled hair for the seventh time in the past two minutes. "Hey. Relax. I'll be in there with you the entire time." I grab his wrist lightly. He turns to me with a nervous expression. Gods, this poor man. "Clear your mind. Take a breath. Put that mask on." He breathes deeply and slowly exhales. He gently grabs my hand and I clutch onto it. His face turns cold and neutral. "Okay, sir." He lets go of my hand reluctantly. I put a small smile on my face and run my hand over my uniform before pressing the door panel. "Supreme Leader Ren, Good afternoon. Is it alright if I take notes for the General during your meeting?" I try to sound bright and bubbly, like I didn't just give Hux and myself a pep talk right outside the door. 

Ren regards me with a calm and collected coolness. It's terrifying. "Minerva, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." Unnerving. I take a seat silently next to Hux. 

I take as many notes as possible so I don't have to make eye contact with the tyrant. One of his comments startles me. "You have her trained well, General Hux." I can hear the smirk in his voice without even looking at him. He did not just compare me to a dog. 

Hux clears his throat. "She knows her time and place, Supreme Leader." 

"Minerva, what is your stance on sending TIE escorts with high ranking officials?" Ren asks accusingly. 

"We were attacked coming back to the ship today, sir. The theory was that it was a bounty hunter or a smuggler. Maybe even a small scrapping operation. For short range missions it would work, but most TIEs don't have hyperdrive capabilities. Maybe upgrade the transport vessels weapons systems, we could better defend ourselves." I try to pace my words and not sound like a babbling, nervous mess. Where is that confidence that I had with Captain Findley? Well, Findley couldn't crush me from the inside out with a mystical force. 

"That ship needed in-flight repairs, correct? Who did those repairs?" He asks leaning forward with his hands clasped on the table. 

"I did them, Supreme Leader. The micro-controls and the warp-vortex stabilizer were damaged." I try not to cower under his intense stare. 

"Where did you learn to repair ships, Minerva?" This is an interrogation. He needs to stop saying my name like that. 

"I grew up on Corellia, sir. I helped restore peices for the space museum there before I joined The First Order." I swallow dryly. 

"Corellian lineage, I see. But what else? You are a bit more attractive then the average woman." Was that a compliment? He still seems unfazed.

"My mother was Hapan, my father Corellian. I grew up on Corellia, with my father." I really didn't want to be sharing my life story with two people today. 

"Interesting." He says looking back to Hux. I fight the nervous sick feeling in my stomach. My heart is pounding against my sternum. "This meeting is done General. Thank you." Ren gets up and stalks out the door. 

I take my glasses off and let them fall to the table. I press the heels of my hands into my eyes and try to calm my breathing.

A hand touches my shoulder gently and I jump. "I -he- wha? I- I can't- I should be dead." I gasp out. No one survives an encounter like that with Ren. I've seen him choke the life out of officers for giving him the least little bit of bad news. 

"He may have been in a better mood than usual." Hux says softly. Oh stars, my boss is sitting next to me while I have a panic attack. He gently squeezes my shoulder again. "I'm still alive." Did he just make a joke?

I look up at him through blurry eyes. "Did you just make a joke, sir?" I slide my glasses back on. His face is soft, a small smile on his face, it makes my heart flutter a bit.

He continues to gently stroke my shoulder, rather awkwardly. "How much time before the meeting with the squad leaders?" He asks, hand still on my shoulder, he must not get to feel human touch very often.

"About an hour and a half, sir." I say as I tap on my datapad.

He stands and makes his way to the door. "Good, you need a new uniform and I need tea." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes enjoy this hot mess of a chapter. Please leave me some feedback, comments fuel me and the disaster that I am. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'alls comments warm my cold, seasonally depressed heart. Thank you so much!

I run my hand over the black fabric. "My last set was charcoal grey? Are you sure this is the right ones?" I ask the tailor droid.

"The order was put in by General Hux himself. I do what he says." The droid goes back to hemming the bottoms.

I swallow as I look back into the mirror. I look almost intimidating, my pale skin standing out, grey eyes with more bite, the blue-black hues of my hair enhanced. I see why high command requires this color. The droid puts down the needle and thread and looks over their work. "You may leave now. Another set along with a great coat will be at your quarters when your shift ends." I scramble off the pedestal and pull my boots on quickly. 

My datapad chimes just in time. I walk out the door and almost smash into Hux. "Sir, I just got your message. The uniform thing went well. Thank you for asking." I try to hide the blush on my cheeks.

He hands me a cup. "Tea?" He asks with a shy smile. Is he nervous about giving me tea? He thought about me enough to get me tea? I grab it and take a sip, Corellian cinnamon and cream. How did he know? I can't help the lopsided grin that forms, it tastes like home. "The black uniform suits you." There's a blush on his cheeks now. 

We walk in comfortable silence as I sip my tea. "Would you like to know what platoon leaders you will be meeting with?" I ask. He nods. "It looks like Captain Ossim, forest troopers, Commander Ri, it looks he has cold weather assault, Commander Trenlic, Sand troopers, haven't seen them in a while, and Captain Jyn, with heavy weapons." Should be a fun meeting for us. 

His data pad chimes. He looks at it with disinterest before sighing, he turns to me. "I need you to go meet Lieutenant Mitaka on the bridge for me. I will handle the platoon leaders. He needs you there right away." 

"Of course, sir. Not a problem." I smile before turning around and walking the way I came. Why does Mitaka need me? Have I met Mitaka? I think he is the nervous one with dark hair. I think so? I continue to sip my tea. Thank the gods for caffeine, today has been way too long. 

My feet carry me to the bridge entirely too fast. I throw my cup away before gathering my mind. I push my glasses up on my nose before entering. The controlled chaos never ceases to amaze me up here. A man approaches me, nervous with dark hair. I was right. "Lt. Mitaka, General Hux said you needed to see me?" 

He looks over me. Yes, fancy new black uniform. "Ms. Lynx. We have picked up a group of insurgents from Atterra Bravo. I need you to go down to the archives and find as much as you can about the planet and it's inhabitants. Then you will meet Supreme Leader Ren and General Hux for the interrogation." 

"Do we know if the individual is with the Resistance or just a rogue group?" I ask. I know we have grown in numbers recently but we really can't have our members interrogated and then killed by the lovely First Order. 

"It appears to be a rogue group, ma'am." Thank the stars. 

"Let me know when I'm needed. I'll be in the archives." Research duty. Well it has to be easier than dealing with crude trooper leaders. 

======================================

I stand outside the interrogation room, datapads in hand. I try to go over the information one more time in my head. The Corps of Inferno. Catchy as hell name, that's for sure. A group of students and professors from the Firestone Technical Academy. A minute force compared to other rebellion groups. Got a lot of their influence from the Bravo Rising. I now see why Ren thinks they may be a threat. I wipe all the emotion from my face before entering. 

The metallic smell of blood is the first thing that hits me. "Supreme Leader, General." I address the two men as I set the datapads on the table in the room. 

"Nice of you to join us Lynx." Ren turns to me. "What did you find about our little group here?"

"They call themselves The Corps of Inferno. Got most of their influence from Bravo Rising. Most of them worked or studied at the Firestone Technical Academy on the main island. None of the current members have any relation to the Panzoro family. Our leader here is Dr. Carsi Zarke, professor of nano-biomechanics. Age: 48 standard years. No children. A spouse that died three years ago. Tanic Zarke was his name. No known affiliations with any groups." I recite from memory, while trying not to focus on the woman. "Do either of you need anything else?" I ask staring at the stark white wall. 

"I can feel your disgust, Minerva. Is it for this traitor?" Damn Ren and his force crap. 

"I'm not a fan of blood, sir." I lie. I'm not a fan of watching a woman get cut to pieces for information. Sure, we do interrogations in the Resistance, but they are never this messy and violent. And people don't usually die at the end. 

"Are you afraid of seeing her in pain?" Ren's voice doesn't falter one bit. "To see the humanity in her?" 

"Supreme Leader, that's enough. Ms. Lynx, return to the bridge in case you are needed again." Hux spits out. Thank the Gods above. I turn and take a few steps to the door before terror and dread fills me. My boots no longer touch the floor. "Ren put her down." Hux's voice is frantic. 

I squeeze my eyes closed as I'm swiveled towards the whimpering woman. "Please, don't do this, sir." I try to beg. My chest starts to feel as if it's being crushed. "Please!" I try to scream out, but the word comes out barely above a whisper. 

"Look at her. Look at what happens to traitors of The First Order!" Ren rages. 

I open my eyes and I'm almost nose to nose with the woman. Blood pours from a wound on her head. The life already leaving her body. I'm watching this poor woman die. "Lynx." She croaks out. "I knew your father. Good man." Her breath is thick and blood coats her teeth. "It's okay." She coughs and her blood sprays on my face. 

"REN! Let her go!" Hux's voice sounds far away. 

She knew my father? Were they friends? Did she work on a project with him at the museum? I clamp my eyes shut again. The pain in my chest makes me dizzy. The lack of oxygen makes me dizzy. When I think I can't take it anymore the terrifying force, literally, disappears. I manage a few steps back before I fall gasping for breath and clutching my chest. I feel arms drag me out into the hall, I still don't open my eyes. Her face is burned into the darkness. I stumble and fall to my knees again. There's warmth under my face, the smell of blood is replaced with a familiar cologne, a hand clutches the back of neck, pressing my face deeper into the fabric. Hux. It's Hux. I ball my fists into his uniform. "I have you. You're alright. I'm going to destroy him." 

"I'll help you." I mumble into him. Did I just out myself as a spy? I hope not. Tears start to slip down my cheeks. 

Hux pulls back his hands on each side of my face. "No tears. You can't let him know that it hurt you." He uses the sleeve of his coat to wipe away some of the blood on my face. 

"Did you know he was going to do that?" I ask my voice shaking. "Did you know?! She knew my father. She knew who I was! I was the last thing she saw!" I let go of him and slam my fist into his chest, weakly at best. I take off my blood spattered glasses and shove him back. I wipe my sleeve over my face as I stand. I face him. "Answer me!" 

He looks down at his boots. "He wanted to test you. He wasn't suppose to use his powers." His icy eyes are soft. "He wasn't supposed to hurt you." Apologizing. This monster. 

"You bastard!" I scream. How could I have cared for him? Tears blur my vision as I push past him. 

==============================================

I slip down to the floor, exhausted. The internal workings of the ship creak and groan, I don't even know how I got here. I don't even know where I am. Somewhere in the bowels of the Finalizer, I at least know that. I hit a general of The First Order. If he finds me I'll be killed for sure. I've survived everything up until now. Starkiller, the Battle of Crait. Spying on these monsters for the past four months. I was one of the lucky ones. 

Theres a bang, and a clatter of feet against the metal grating of the walkway. He probably sent a trooper to come finish me off. I stare at the pipes and circuitry in front of me. The cold air starts to seep into my bones. The footsteps get closer, one pair, not a trooper, theres no soft click of the white armor as they walk. An officer? Or maybe even Ren himself? Hux usually isn't one to execute people. He might make a special exception for me though. A pair of black boots passes me. 

I try to conceal myself better behind a piece of equipment before a voice rings out. "You're going to freeze to death down here." So, Hux is making an exception. Great. I hold my breath, hoping he leaves. "I'm sorry. He wasn't supposed to hurt you." I draw my knees to my chest. "We need to get you to the infirmary, You may have internal injuries that need to be treated." I exhale slowly as he takes a few more steps. "NP-1349 said you came this way. Please." His voice is pinched when he says please. "I can't-" He falters. "You could be hurt." 

I try to take a deep breath. "It burns to breathe." The words come out as a soft croak. He whips around and spots my boots. He stumbles to me while taking off his coat.

He drapes it around my shoulders as he sits next to me. We shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh for a moment before he speaks. "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him. He's so strong."

I grab his gloved hand in mine, it's warm against the cold in the air. "I thought you were going to kill me, send a trooper down here to finish me off." My eyelids start to grow heavy. "I'm really tired." I mumble.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." He slings an arm around my waist and pulls me to a standing position. "I have you, stay awake for a little longer." His voice becomes distant and muffled as my eyes slide shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to see TROS today. So this will definitely end up being a fix-it fic. I had a different chapter 5 up for like half an hour the other night. I hated the way I wrote it though so I deleted it and rewrote it differently. Now I like it. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! Y'all are amazing.

A soft beeping pulls me from the half-sleep fog. Am I dead? Why does my chest hurt so bad? Theres a shift somewhere next to me, a chair dragging across the ground. I crack my eyes open, only to be met with a bright, white light. I have to be dead. "Ma'am I think she's waking up." A frantic voice says. 

I know that voice, but it sounds different? Less tinny. "1349? Is that you?" I groan trying to adjust to take in my surroundings without opening my eyes again. It's quiet, smells sharp, clean.

"It's me ma'am. General Hux assigned me to you while he's off doing his duties. He left awhile ago to get some sleep." I open my eyes again and my eyes can finally take the light. A trooper stands next to me, sans helmet. He has green eyes, and tan skin, dark hair tousled from the helmet sitting next to me on the bed. "I have to let the general know you're awake." He goes to leave the room but I weakly grab his hand. 

"Hux needs sleep. Give him a few hours. He never sleeps enough. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. Sit. Relax." I really don't want to be alone. 

"6261 is wondering if he can come visit you? He was worried when you didn't come back to your quarters last night." His eyes don't make contact with mine. Oh, shit. Where are my glasses? "I can always tell him no, ma'am." 

"No, let him come down here. I don't want him to worry to much." I blush weakly. I didn't know the troopers cared so much. I squeeze his hand lightly, before he drags the chair closer to my bed side. He runs a gloved hand through his hair. I never expected him to look so... human? I mean I know they are human under all that armor, but it's jarring to see him without the helm. 

A knock comes from the door as a woman in dark scrubs comes into the room. She looks polished and professional, her blonde hair tied into a tight bun. "Can you excuse us for a few moments?" She asks 1349. 

He nods and pulls his helmet on. I lightly grab his hand. "Go get 6261, and eat something." I don't know how long he has been sitting around waiting for me to wake up. I turn back to the woman. "My apologies, ma'am. I worry about them sometimes." I give her a soft smile. 

"You've had a few come and get updates from that one. They like you. I'm Dr. Vubella." She hands me a datapad with a picture of a scan on it. "The Supreme Leader did a number on your chest there. A couple of broken ribs, as well as pulmonary contusions. I want you here until at least tonight. I have you on a bacta drip. You slept for almost a day and a half." She sighs before continuing, a soft smile plays on her lips. "I had to send General Hux to his quarters earlier, he had been here most of the night. When he wasn't busy being a general he was here, with you. I came in and he passed out holding your hand. I don't know what you did to him." She takes the datapad back. "I'll send the troopers to you now that you're awake." She walks towards the door. "I have to tell him you're awake now. He threatened my job if I don't" She looks scared for a moment. 

"Don't. He needs his sleep. Just a few hours. Just let him rest. Please." I try to plead with her. 

"Fine, I'm telling him that it was your idea. I like my job." She gives me a pointed look before leaving. Sleep deprived Hux is not a nice Hux. 

I sit in silence for a moment before really looking around the room, a standard hospital room, white floors, white ceilings, my eyes shift to the chair where a great coat is hanging over the back. The black and white stripes on the sleeve confirm that it's the general's. I squint wondering if my glasses are in the pocket. I really would like to see. Does the coat smell like him? Like the cologne he picked up on his last mission to Naboo? I want to wrap myself in it, be surrounded by the scent of him. My mind flashes me an image of him sleeping with my hand clutched in his. His face soft with sleep. I am weak for this man. 

A pair of troopers knock on the door lightly. "I brought 6261, ma'am." 1349 removes his helmet as he takes his seat next to me. 

6261 stands at the end of the bed awkwardly. "We were all worried about you, ma'am. You didn't come back last night, I thought maybe a late night, but General Hux came to get 49." He trails off. 

"I'm alright. Take of your helmet, come sit for awhile." He pulls a rolling stool from the hallway. He sits on the other side of me before sliding his helmet off. Dark nervous eyes meet mine, his sandy blonde hair unruly just like 1349's. He looks so young, they both so. They shouldn't be here. They didn't deserve to be taken away from their families as children. "Where are your glasses, ma'am?" He asks, looking around for them. He is to cute. 

"1349, toss me the coat on the back of your chair, they might be in one of the pockets." I make grabby hands at him. He drapes the coat gently over me. These two are adorably sweet. I start rifling through the pockets. I almost feel like I'm invading Hux's privacy as I dig through the pockets of his coat. My hand closes over something wrapped in cloth and I pull it out. My glasses have been cleaned of all blood and smudges and one of the screws has been tightened. Hux, I swear to the gods. I slide them onto my face and the room becomes clearer. 6261 has freckles across his cheeks and nose, 1349 has a small scar across his right eyebrow. Seeing their imperfections makes me heart melt. They are human. I need to get them out of here. Away from the Order. Away from the subliminal sleep message and mindscapes. Take them somewhere safe. 

We giggle and gossip for what seems like hours before the doctor comes back and there's a chime on my datapad. "The general will be down here in a few minutes. Helmets back on, boys." She smiles at them. She hands me my datapad. "You will be discharged in a bit. Your oxygen levels have gotten much better since you woke up. You will have the rest of the night off and light duty starts tomorrow. Half days for the rest of the week, then you will be okay. Just be careful, come back if anything changes. And avoid Supreme Leader Ren, please." She smiles as she puts a hand on my shoulder and walks away. 

There's another knock at the door and both of the troopers stand stiffly. Ah, yes. He has arrived. "You two are dismissed, thank you for keeping Ms. Lynx company." He waits until they are gone before he turns to me. "I was supposed to be notified when you woke up." He sits in the chair 1349 occupied a few moments ago. 

"I was told you were here all night, sir. Dr. Vubella said she had to send you to your quarters because you fell asleep. You can't do that. You can't worry about me and be a general at the same time." I gently scold him.

He looks at his coat sitting across my lap and then back to me. "You didn't wake up. They kept telling me to give it time. I was terrified you weren't going to wake up." His voice shakes a bit. "I was afraid if I left you would die."

I grab his hand, ungloved this time. His skin warm against my cold fingers. "You can't get rid of me that easily, sir." I've survived Starkiller, Crait and now a run in with Kylo Ren himself, I may be invincible, or at least hella lucky. 

"You should get the next few days off to recover-" He begins.

"No. You can't survive without me. I agreed to half days for the rest of the week. Even that makes me nervous, though. I worry about you." I let go of his hand to look at my datapad finally. There's a message from Lt. Mitaka. "Mitaka is wanting an update on the rebel group." Work never stops.

"I let the rest of them go. They had no leader and were terrified. No reason to keep them around or waste ammunition." His voice hardens. He let them go? What has gotten into him? He must see the confusion on my face. "Contrary to Ren's beliefs, we don't need to execute everyone who disagrees with us. We would run out blaster bolts way before we would be done. Lt. Mitaka doesn't need to be asking for updates while you are resting." He takes his own datapad and types into it with a frown on his face, I want to reach up and smooth away the wrinkle in-between his brows. "You will be taking the mornings off. I want you to get as much sleep as you can. 1349 will be assigned to your door until I know you are recovered. Someone needs to be there if something happens."

"Sir, I'll be okay. There's no need for that." I try to argue even though I know it's in vain. 

"Who was the other one in here with you? I can put them on shifts." He keeps talking without looking up from his pad. 

I sigh. "6261, sir. They patrol level 7 most nights together." I roll my eyes.

"Good it won't deviate much from their routines." He finally looks up at me. "Don't look at me like that. I am your commanding officer." His voice hold no authority in it. His datapad chimes again. "I have to go. You will be discharged soon I was told. I'll see you tomorrow at 1200 hours. No sooner than that." He stands and grabs his coat. I watch as he pulls a nurse to the side in the hallway. "If anything changes let me know." He says before stalking off.

The same nurse wanders into my room. "Alright, you are next on the list. I want you out of here so Hux gets off my back."

She wraps my broken ribs before I slide on my uniform top. "Just keep these wrapped tight. Come back if anything changes, but you should be okay. You're escort is here, so please get out of here before I go insane." She smiles before walking quickly out of the room.

I slide on my boots as a trooper comes in. "I'm on first shift ma'am." 6261 says.

I link my arm with his. "You know where I live, come on." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay shout out to Fantasy Name Generators. I could never come up with all these names by myself. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!

My hand is against the wall as I try to quell the burning in my chest. I should have taken the days off. Once the pain ebbs I continue quickly down the corridor, my black boots clicking against the spotless black tile. Only three more levels. 

I end up just outside the conference room as the meeting concludes. Praise the damned Gods above. I stand off the side and catch my breath as commanders and captains spill out of the room. Ren and Hux trail behind. Hux's face is pulled into an irritated scowl. It's going to be one of those days. Ren turns to me. "Minerva, you seem to be doing better than out last encounter." My chest burns at his words. Is this crazy ass tyrannical child proud of the fact he almost killed me? What the hells?

"She's had enough of your torture for the week, Ren. Leave my assistant be." Hux spits as he looks at his data pad. 

I fall into step behind him as he argues quietly with Ren. I can hear the words 'planet' and 'hostiles' being thrown around. Ren turns down a hallway and Hux looks me over once before turning back. "Nothing to worry about, Ms. Lynx." I simply nod once. I don't want to get on his bad side today. Don't speak unless spoken to. This is the General Armitage Hux I am used too. Cold, calculating, barking orders at officers as we walk onto the bridge. "Lt. Mitaka what is happening on that planet?" He barks at the intelligence officer. 

"The nomadic people are trying to revolt, sir. We have jammed all communications to ensure they can't get distress beacons out." So that's what that meeting was about. Emergency command meetings take a lot to plan and get together. Mitaka takes my place next to Hux. 

"Ms. Lynx what do we know about Isde Naha?" Hux doesn't even look back at me. 

"Home to the Clan of the Toribota. Temperate climate, deciduous forests mostly, sits at the junction of the Lipsec run and the Correlian Trade Spine." No wonder why they want this planet. How can I tell the Resistance about this? This is a crucial trade route. If the First Order controls it, they will lock up the hyperspace lanes. No one in, no one out. "These people are a nomadic enclave, sir." Maybe I can convince him to go easy on them. "They don't have the defenses, we can try negotiating with them?" I'm over stepping.

"Ms. Lynx, you are my assistant not a strategist." He bites back. That's fair, though rude. He clasps his hand behind him as he looks out the observation glass. "Send a batallion to the surface. I want them outfitted with riot control electrostaffs. Now!" He wants to shock them into submission, not kill them? Or is he going to torture them before he murders them? My blood runs cold at that thought. Can the Resistance even help these people? Do we have the numbers? By the time they get here it will be too late. I try not to let the realization don my face. Hux turns to me. "Come with me." He stalks off. 

He walks fast. His legs are so much longer than mine. He has at least a foot on me. I try to keep up but the burning in my chest has escalated to sharp pain. _Come back if anything gets worse._ The doctors voice echoes in my head. I'm fine. We enter an elevator and I try desperaltely to steady my breathing. Hux looks at me for a moment before double taking. He turns his full body to me. "How much pain are you in?" He asks. This man just yelled at me and now he cares?

I let the gasps take over. "You...walk...so....fast. It...hurts." I put my hands on my knees and hold up a finger. It feels like I just ran a marathon. I try to tug at the bindings under my uniform. "Need a minute." The pain fades after a few moments of silence. "I'm okay. Sorry, sir." 

"You were right. I can't be a general and worry about you as well." He straightens back out. "But I need you today. So I will have to do both for now. Just slow down if need be." His concern is replaced with his serious general face. 

Oh, he needs me huh? I want to roll my eyes. The elevator doors open and I am greeted by utter chaos in the hangar. Troopers run this way and that, ships being prepared, pilots running about. Hux stands tall as he takes it in. A mechanic rushes by with an armful of tools. 

_"This is Minerva Lynx, she's the new mechanic for Black Squadron." General Organa introduces me. I try not to stand nervously as the pilots silently judge me._

_"She looks like she will fit right in, ma'am." A man with mischevious eyes and dark curls says._

_"That she will, Commander Dameron." She smiles down at me. So that's the famed Poe Dameron, charming, full of wit. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose._

_Alarms blare loudly around us, suddenly. "How about a little trial by fire? Huh, kid?" Dameron just called me a kid? Okay, fair enough I do look like a twelve year old girl ._

_The base swarms with choas. Amazing controlled chaos. It takes my breath away. A mechanic comes up to me, dressed exactly like I am only his coveralls are tied around his waist and a stained white t-shirt is showing. "You ever done a pre-flight inspection on a T-70? Come on let's go." He grabs my hand and drags me to the nearest one. He points to the pilot as he works. "That's Snap!" He shoves a flight helmet into my hand. "Go!"_

_I make my way up the ladder to the cockpit and hand him his gear. I run down the checklist with him and make sure everything is functioning properly. "Whats your name?!" He shouts over the noise._

_"You can call me Nerve!" I give him a small salute as I back down the ladder. "Have a safe flight!"_

"Ms. Lynx!" A voice drags me out of the memory. I look to Hux who glares at me.

I look away and focus on two techs looking around frantically. They look terrified. I look between them and the TIE they seem to be staring at the most. _"Have you ever done a pre- flight inspection on a T-70?"_

Before I can change my mind I surge towards them. "You guys look pretty green. Ever done a pre-flight on one of these bad boys?" I can hear Hux shout after me but I don't care. The two look at me with wide eyes. "I'll take that as a no. Come on, it's easier than you think." The first thing I do is reach into the cockpit and grab the flight helmet. I turn back to them. "This needs to go to the pilot. One of you can check fuel and weapons while we run the internal inspec with them. Engines, comms, the whole shebang. What's your names?"

"Zud." A blonde man with blue eyes grabs the helmet from me. 

"Alright, Zud. The pilot should walk you through everything. It's easy enough. Call me over if you need help." I turn to the man. Short cropped hair and a blush over his tan skin. "And you?" 

"Lagnos." He sputters out. I grab his wrist and drag him over to the ship. 

"Let's start with weapons. Take a quick look at the laser cannons. Run your hand over them, make sure there's no issues you can immediately fix." He does as I say. "Good. Now we move onto power. Take your meter." I hold up said meter and scan the fuel cell. "Everything looks good on that end. Circle it one more time and look for loose parts or any issues." As we circle I watch Zud run through the checklist with the pilot. He's doing well. He hands the helmet to the woman and steps down the ladder. I send a thumbs up to the pilot as we step back. The two men look relieved. "See? Not that bad. The first scramble is always the worst. You can get distracted by the chaos. You guys did great. Now, General Hux is going to have my head, so I need to go. Keep it up." I send them a small wave. 

"Ms. Lynx!" There's that angry accent. I turn to him, a small smile on my lips. I push my glasses up on my nose. "You seem to be forgetting your place today." He did not. No, he's better than that. "You represent me and the Order." Apparently he isn't. 

"That TIE wasn't going to get off the ground without a pre-flight inspec, sir. I walked them through it-" I begin, but he cuts me off. 

"Your job is to be my assistant. Follow me, do as I say. Do you understand?" He barks. 

I look around him to the trooper commander coming towards him. "Hello,Commander Sen. How's everything looking?" 

Hux tenses before turning on his heels. "Everything is ready to go, sir. Just waiting on your command." The trooper says saluting him. 

Hux is flustered, stumbles over his words. "Good, great" He clears his throat. "Deploy your troops." He turns back to me, red in the face. "As I was saying, Ms. Lynx-"

"Give you stats and rearrange your meetings, be the meek and mild woman that was required for this job. I get it. The TIE escort is in the air and the newest techs can run a pre-flight on their own now. My apologies. It won't happen again, General Hux." My words are laced with venom. My data pad goes off. I glance down at it. "Lt. Mitaka needs me on the bridge. Research again." I turn on my heels and stalk away. 

I need to stop at my quarters. Sure, it may be too late for the Resistance to get here but that doesn't mean they don't have the right to know. I also need to get these bindings off. I can't breathe with them on. 

As I move through the halls a trooper comes to walk beside me. "Ma'am, Hux asks me to escort you where ever you need to go." 6261 says shyly. 

I relax at his voice. "I need to get the bindings off of my ribs, so my quarters first. Then I'm meeting Mitaka on the bridge." 

====================

I pace back and forth as I speak to Commander Dameron. He looks as exhausted as I feel. "It's a small nomadic people. They will hopefully surrender peacefully. They sent a battalion to the surface, equipped with riot gear. The Order wants the trade routes. Lipsec run, and the rest of the Correlian Spine. It makes sense considering what they already have." I run a hand over my face. "I have to go. There's a trooper waiting for me." I click off the device without signing off. I rip my uniform top off and undo the wraps. I take a lungful of air before sliding the tunic back on. I hope it looks boxy enough to hide the fact that I'm not wearing a bra. I grab my great coat before heading out the door. I slip the coat on as 6261 walks beside me. "I look badass in this, though." I smile at him. 

He chuckles a bit, his shoulders giving away the laughs more than the noise. "They didn't send me or 1349 down, ma'am." He says. "They sent the rest of the squad, but not us." I can hear the disappointment in his voice. Or is it worry?

I stop and turn to him. "The general gave you a different set of orders. You two don't need to be down there. The less you see the better." 

_"Weapons ready!" I pop out of the trench with the blaster I was given, the rifle feels foreign in my hands, heavy, too cold. I adjust my glasses and take aim. "Fire!" I pull the trigger._

_TIEs scream above us. An explosion happens no more than ten men away. Red sand sprays everywhere. I duck down as the ground shakes. How are we going to swing this? They have fighters, ATs, a battering-cannon. We're screwed._

_Once the TIEs back off I get back up. I look at the guy next to me. "You're doing great. I know you're part of flight crew. Not quite used to this. I'm Azen."_

_"Nerve." I adjust the helmet on my head. It's way too big._

_"We'll get out of this. We always do." He smiles at me._ _The Falcon zooms overhead taking the screaming TIEs with it. That scream. I shiver._

_"Yeah, we always do." I hop back up and take aim again. Everything will be fine, it always is._

_I watch as the battering cannon finally charges up. Commander Dameron stumbles his way towards the trench and slides in. This can't be good. I watch as the blast hits the mine door. I look over to Azen and see him frozen in place. He isn't looking at the blast, it's almost like he's looking past it. A figure appears._

_Someone pulls on my arm, "We gotta go, come on." I grab onto Azen and pull him along through the trenches into the base. I step over bodies covered in blood and red sand. It's hard to tell where the blood starts and the sand ends. A whimper leaves my mouth. These people. All of our people, just gone._

_I don't let go of Azen's hand. I don't even know him. He looks to be in his thirties, maybe. I can't lose him too. I just can't._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Comments fill my dead, cold soul.

I chew on my nails as I stand on the bridge. A malfunctioning weapons system on a TIE took out two engineers, and three mechanics. Someone down on the planet rigged it to go off, these people aren't as helpless as we thought. 

Lt. Mitaka sighs tiredly. We have been on the bridge for almost twelve hours. Hux looks frazzled, hair falling into his face, circles under his eyes getting darker every hour. A commanding trooper comes up to him. "Sir, you are needed on planet." That can't be good. 

He turns to the trooper. "Of course I am." Grouchy. Grumpy. Tired. 

"I'll get him ready. Full tactical gear, correct?" I ask. Maybe it's been a little tense since our little spiff earlier. It might be good to spend some time away from him.

"Yes. ma'am." The trooper nods to be before turning on his heel. 

"I'll have him down there in less than an hour." I call after him. I turn to Hux. "I'll go to the armory and get your weapons. Go get into gear. I'll meet you in the hangar." My voice tense. Please don't yell at me again, I don't have the energy. 

I turn and walk down the hall to the armory. The ship is in chaos. This shouldn't be taking this long. They must have sent for help before the Order got there. Thank the stars. With the loss of the engineers and mechanics, the hangar is going to be a disaster. I hope the two I helped earlier are okay. 

The armory is surprisingly quiet. I walk up to the trooper guarding the door. "I'm here for General Hux. F-11D blaster, and a set of vibro throwing knives, I believe. He's needed on planet within the hour." I try to convey a commanding prescense. It probably doesn't work, a woman no more than five three, barely a hundred pounds soaking wet, with large glasses covering equally large eyes. And not to mention bone tired and injured. Yeah, not exactly intimidating. The trooper nods and talks into his comm. I lean against the wall and try to catch my breath. My ribs ache dully. So much for half days. 

The trooper comes back out a blaster and holster full of knives in hand. "I need you to sign this." He hands me a data pad and I sign. 

"Thank you for the rush. I know it's been busy." I give him a small smile. He huffs and drops the weapons into my arms before walking away. I adjust the blaster so the strap is over my shoulder. I inspect the knives. I've heard Hux is an excellent knife thrower, I wonder if there's any truth to the rumors. I wouldn't mind seeing him in action. 

I walk out the door and down the hall when I hear steps coming closer to me. I thought I managed to evade my trooper escort. I sigh as he catches up to me. "Ya know, I thought I lost you there, 1349." 

"You can't keep running off without one of us." He huffs. "I like being alive."

"We are headed to the hangar. Meeting Hux there. I'll probably stick around down there. They lost a few techs, probably need some help." The blaster bounces uncomfortably against my ribs. "Know anything about mechanics?" I tilt my head to look at his helmet. 

"We were taught the basics, ma'am." He responds. 

I nod and take a turn in the winding halls. People bustle about quickly, a low hum of voices constant. We walk through the hangar door as all hell breaks loose. A troop transport slides across the flight deck, smoke pouring out into the air. Troopers spill out quickly, mud and dirt caked to their pristine white armor. Some walk alone, others propped up by their brothers in arms, clearly injured. 

I weave through the throngs of people over to the command transport. Hux stands and listens to the report from the commanding troopers. I walk up beside him and he dismisses the rough looking troopers. I start to worry about Hux's safety. "I have your weapons, sir. One F-11D blaster and a set of vibro throwing knives?" I ask looking him over. The black tactical gear he wears fills out his usually lanky form nicely. Makes him appear that much more intimidating. I swallow thickly before looking away, pushing my glasses up on my nose to hide the blush.

He turns to me as he puts on a helmet, similar to the one I wore in Crait except this one isn't twenty years old. He takes the knives and holsters them to his right thigh. Oh, I'm going to pretend I didn't see that for the moment, take in these feelings later. He slings the blaster across his back. "Return to the bridge, Ms. Lynx." His voice is harsh, getting into the commanding officer mindset. 

"We lost two engineers and three mechanics earlier. This place is a mess, I'm going to stay and help. I already sent a message to Lt. Mitaka. He will contact me if I'm needed." I try to sound like I know what I'm doing. I do know what I'm doing. 

"I don't remember asking, Ms. Lynx. That was an order." His eyes hard as Beskar. His fingers twitch against his sidearm for a moment. He wouldn't shoot me. 

"We need air support. To get ships back into the air you are going to need more hands." I argue back, face hardening. 

"No. You will go to the bridge until you are needed. Do not question me again." His voice raises. "You don't have the skills needed for this. Just because you worked on Corellia doesn't mean you have what it takes to make in The First Order!" His eyes go wide as he says it. He knows he fucked up. 

He thinks I'm stupid. I start to laugh. I'm a fucking spy for The Resistance! I built the booster for Commander Dameron's X-wing that took out the Dreadnaught. I have built a TIE from scraps found on Jakku! He thinks I don't have what it takes to fix a troop transport?! My face sobers at the thought of being underestimated. "Oh, sir. How do you think I made it here? What? You think I was just some ditzy little thing handing the wrong tools to someone bigger and better than me? You think I just crawled out of the skug hole that is that planet by being meek and mild? No. You don't know anything about me. You. Never. Will." My ribs ache and my jaw is clenched tight by the time I'm done speaking. 

Hux looks at me with shock written on his face. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. 

"Have a safe flight, General Hux. I will be here in the hangar if you need me." I spit out and turn on my heels walking quickly away, dodging anyone in my way. I duck down a dark hallway for a moment. 1349 catches up to me as I lean against the wall trying desperately to catch my breath. I can tell he's as flabbergasted by the outburst as Hux was. I turn to him with a breathless chuckle. "Oh gods. He could have killed my dumb ass! Stuck one of those knives right in my chest, slit my throat, maybe. He just kept staring." I try not to get hysterical. "And I could have just sent him down there to die! Did you know he knows the way I like tea? Or he left his coat with me while I was in the medbay? He even fixed my glasses." I start to get maybe a bit hysterical. Just a little. 

"Ma'am are you okay?" 49 asks, concern almost over powers the modulator. 

"I think I'm in love with my boss." I murmur as I glide my fingers through my hair. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Deal with this later. Everything can be dealt with later. On the exhale I relax and regain my composure. "There were two mechanics on the deck earlier. I need to make sure they didn't die in earliers accident. I will be staying down here and helping out flight crew. They have their hands full. No engineers for this shift and not enough mechanics. Please go find me some coveralls and an ear comm piece that connects with the bridge. Just in case Lt. Mitaka is in need of my assistance." I push off the wall and straighten my uniform. "I'm going to find the two techs. I'll be around."

====================

I slide the heavy welding gloves on and point to the jagged rip in a ruptured fuel cell. "Quick and unconventional. The didn't teach you that in the Academy but it's how battle mechanics goes. Just get up fixed up enough to fly and shoot, send them on their way."

The two men catch on rather quickly. They can't be much older than I am. Lagnos comes up and stands next to 1349. He looks exhausted. It has been at least eight hours since I've been down here. I turn the torch off and inspect my work. "Get this thing fueled up and back out!" I yell out to the crew. 

1349 walks up to me, holding out something in his gloved hand. "It's been at least sixteen hours since you last ate, let alone sat down. Your injuries cant feel good. Take a break. Just for a few minutes." I take the ration bar from his outstretched hand and motion to the dark hallway we were in earlier.

I shuck the gloves and shove them in my back pocket. I unzip the front of my coveralls and pull the torso down and tie the sleeves around my waist. I slide down the wall letting exhaustion take over for a few minutes. I break the ration bar in half and motion for 49 to sit next to me. "You've been up and about the entire time I have. Sit. Take the helmet off. Eat." 

He follows my orders and we sit shoulder to shoulder in silence. He reaches up and grabs the comm out of my ear and places it in his helmet before sliding them both down the hall a ways. He turns to me, green eyes curious. "Are you a resistance spy?" He barely whispers. 

I choke on the dry ration bar. I cough and he hits my back a few times. "Stars, no!" I say my voice hoarse. How did he find out?

"Cut the crap. Me and 6261 want out." He leans in close to me. 

"How, what?" I stutter. How did he figure it out so easily? 

"You went back to your quarters earlier. 62 said you called someone 'Commander Dameron.' We don't have a Dameron. But the Resistance does. He was eavesdropping, had his helmet off." That little shit. 

I sigh. "I'll make sure you two stay on this assignment." 

"Yeah, how are you supposed to ensure that?" He almost scoffs. 

"I picked up a few things about slicing. Someone taught me. The Resistance likes people who can do a few things. Makes it easier." I shrug and shove the last bit of the horrible bar into my mouth. "You can't tell anyone. Talk to nobody about this. No whispers to 6261. Nothing." I lean in close. "They will brainscape you. And then kill me." I whisper to him. "I don't know how to get you two out at the moment. I will talk to 6261 later about this. We are done with this conversation and it will never come up again." I stand up and dust myself off before jogging down the hall to grab his helmet. It slid a considerable amount, surprisingly. 

He embraces me lightly before taking his helmet. "Thank you." 

I slide the coveralls back on properly and slide on my gloves. "Let's just focus on mechanics for now. That's much easier." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a lot of Hux/character development. It'll be fun I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Enjoy!

I stand near the door of the bridge as Lt. Mitaka goes through debrief, coveralls pulled down and tied around my waist, engine oil and grease smeared on my face and arms. 6261 and 1349 stand shoulder to shoulder with me, hunched with exhaustion. 

"The next few days will be essentials only. Go get some rest." Mitaka releases us. I walk out the door and walk as quickly as possible to my quarters. My feet screaming at me in my boots, I probably have massive blisters. 

The battle lasted three days, 72 long hours. No sleep and barely any rest for 48 of them. The troopers trudge behind me. I turn around and face them. "Both of you are dismissed, go get some sleep. You need it." They don't argue, just turn around and leave. 

I open the door to my quarters and immediately flop on the small couch a groan leaving my lips. I slide my boots and socks off and lay down. My ribs ache. I take a deep breath and look around. The droid parts spread out across my desk, the mini BB unit finally coming together, unmade bed, the black sheets look warm and inviting, uniform hanging over the back of the couch. I should shower. I haven't showered in two days. 

The water feels amazing, loosening the cramped muscles. I briefly look down at the fading bruises on my chest. Yellow and purple mixing on pale skin. My mind wanders to Hux, and I let it. Is he okay? I didn't see him at debrief but command has a different meeting I'm sure. I scrub at the grease on my arm. Why did he let me talk to him like that? He should have smacked me, yelled at me, anything. Anything other than stand there and just take it. I disobeyed his orders. That's such a Poe Dameron thing to do. I sigh and watch all the soap and grease and soot run down the drain. I need sleep. 

I throw on a white t-shirt and some underwear and slide into bed. The blankets are cool and crisp against my sore body. I flick off the bed side lamp and let sleep take me.

====================

Three sharp metallic knocks sounding on my door raise me from unconsciousness. I turn on the lamp and swat around for my glasses. You left them on the bathroom counter, I remind myself as I throw back the covers. I groggily walk to the door and slam my palm against the panel before crossing my arms. "This better be good." I expect to find a trooper looking at me.

My eyes grow wide when a figure dressed in black stares back, blue eyes shining as if they are about to cry. "General Hux-" I'm cut off by being slammed into his chest arms caging me against him.

"I'm so sorry. Gods, I'm so sorry." He gasps into my hair. I slowly wrap my arms around his waist, he is still in full tactical gear, cold armor digging into my skin. He smells of sweat, and blaster fire, something metallic. I pray to the stars it's not blood. "They threatened you. Told me they would capture and torture you. I killed everyone of them, every single one." He pulls back to look at me, tears leaving tracks on his dirt encrusted skin. What the hell happened down there? 

I silently grab his hand and lead him to my desk, pushing parts away to clear a space. He clutches onto my hand as if I will disappear if he let's me go. "Sit." I motion to the chair. He sits and I stand between his slightly spread legs. I take off his helmet and set it down. "Everything is okay, I'm okay, you're okay. I'm right here. I won't go anywhere." I run my hands through his matted hair. I start working on the armor, piece by piece is slowly peeled away. He leans forward and places his head against my stomach. He's exhausted. 

"I need to tell you something." He looks up at me fear on his face. True fear, anxiousness, grief.

I kneel so I'm eye level with him and take his face in my hands, thumbs brushing against his cheekbones. "You can tell me anything. It won't leave this room. I promise." My stomach sinks with the idea of what is about to leave his mouth. If he is the spy that everyones been whispering about it will kill him. It'll kill me. It will kill everyone under his command. 

"I jammed the signal, let them call for help. Just enough for one message to get through." He swallows before he continues. "The rumors are true. There is a spy in high command. I couldn't let Ren win. Not after what he did to you. Not after what he has done to The Order." My stomach twists at the confession. This man helped build this horrible regime, lived and breathed The First Order since the day he was born. Only to see it start to crumble, run by a tyrant. I understand why he did it. 

I stare into his blue eyes before I sigh. "You just made my assignment so much harder." I barely whisper. 

He furrows his brows in confusion, before his eyes go wide. "You work for them? The Resistance?" He doesn't seem mad, not a lick of anger in his voice. Just defeat and curiosity. 

I stand back up and continue to pull off armor. I unfasten the flack jacket and peel it off, revealing the black t-shirt he is wearing. "I listen for the whispers. Report what I hear. I listen for weaknesses. It's easy in this position." I kneel again and start working on the laces of the thick black boots.

He watches me closely. I pull his boots off and stand again. He pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around my middle and leaning against me. "You're going to get yourself killed. Why would you do this? How did you get here?"

I card my fingers through his hair, running a hand across his shoulders. Just hours ago I thought this man was going to kill me when he saw me again. Never in a million light years did I think he would be letting me see such a vulnerable side of him. I try to clear my head before speaking again. "I will tell you some other time. After you've showered and slept." He sits back for a moment and I unstrap the knives from his thigh. I try to ignore the glint of crimson that shines in the light. He killed for me, because of me. I run my hands over his shoulders and down his arms to the gloves on his hands. I slowly pull them off and place them on the desk.

Hux seems to take in my appearance, disheveled hair, t-shirt hanging off one shoulder, no pants. My skin prickles with the last thought. "I woke you up. I'm sorry." He mutters.

"Are you injured at all? It looks like you didn't go through decontamination." He ignored a regulation he put into place. He just shakes his head. I move my hands to the hem of his shirt. "Can I take a look just to be sure?" He nods and I pull the fabric away from his skin. I let my fingers trail over his pale skin as I survey the scratches and bruises. He shivers at the light touches. When was the last time he was touched like this? When was the last time someone cared about him? When was the last time someone was gentle, kind? 

"Why are you doing this?" His voice cracks through the silence. 

"I've grown to actually care about you. Somehow. I see through the whole terrifying General Hux thing you have going on." I prod at a deep bruise on his shoulder. He hisses. "I see that you're human. I see myself in parts of you." I pull back to look at him. "You need to shower, I'll go get you a change of clothes and take this stuff to the armory." I rise and grab a pair of athletic shorts off my dresser. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

I gather all of his equipment off my desk and shove into a duffel bag I found in my closet. I look back at him before I leave. He slumps exhausted in my desk chair, hair a mess, and shirtless, face streaked with dirt and tears. I want to kiss him. Dry his eyes, soothe his worries. 

===========

I stand in front of his quarters and press my palm to the panel. A hiss of air reveals the room, not much different than mine, a little bigger. He has a much bigger viewport than I do. I'm a little jealous. I walk further in and notice a small orange lump on his bed. A loth-cat raises it's head and stares at me. Hux has a pet? I wander over to it. "Hi. What's your name?" I rub one of it's ears as I check it's collar. "Millicent. How adorable. I'm here to get your dad some clothes." I stand and walk to the closet. I pull out drawers before I find what I'm looking for. Black t-shirt, black athletic pants, standard issue black boxer briefs? I thought maybe he would have splurged a little. The loth-cat meows at me. "If Hux hasn't been here for almost three days, you probably haven't been fed." I bend down to scratch it's back. 

I almost feel bad for looking through Hux's stuff. Almost. The cat food was in a drawer in his desk. I fill the bowl and place the bag back in the drawer. "Your dad is one strange guy." I run my hand over it's tail before leaving. 

=============

I stand in front of the bathroom door. I blink a few times as I listen to the water running. I didn't mean for him to shower here. I sigh and place the clothes in front of the door, before grabbing the duffel bag I left by the door. 

I walk down the halls of the Finalizer barefoot. Hardly anyone is out. A patrol or two but no one more. My steps echo through the empty halls. I turn down the hall to go into the armory when a patrol stops me. "Ma'am are you alright?" I look behind me to see if they are talking to someone else. 

"Oh. You mean me? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm taking General Hux's tac gear back to the armory." I blink sleepily at the two of them.

One of them comes forward and takes the bag from me. "I'll take care of it. You look like a zombie. With all due respect, ma'am." She shies away after a moment.

"Oh thank the stars. Thank you." I turn and walk down the halls back to my room. I should be more concerned with the fact that a random trooper just grabbed a bag full of Hux's stuff.

==============

I walk in to see him laying in my bed, sleeping on his stomach. My heart melts. His hair fluffy and soft without product, bright against the black pillowcase, He isn't wearing a shirt. I look down at my own and notice dirt and grime on it. I shrug it off and grab the one I got him from the end of the bed. If he can sleep in my bed, I can steal his t-shirt. I strip out of my shorts before walking to the bed. When I sit down and drape the covers over myself he stirs. "I didn't think you were coming back." His voice deep with sleep. He is going to be the death of me.

I push the slightly wet strands of hair off of his forehead. "Shh, go back to sleep." I lay down next to him. He turns away from me. I listen for a few moments as his breathing evens out. 

The panic finally sets in. He's in my bed. He smells like my shampoo. He's a spy. He knows I'm a spy. 6261 and 1349 know I'm a spy. There's too many people in this equation. How did he end up in my bed? What the hell has happened in the past three days? I stare at the ceiling, head reeling. None of this is good. Well maybe him being in my bed is. I let sleep wash over me again, I can deal with this in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Millicent a canon creature. I just had to get her in here somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are trying with the whole smut thing this chapter. Fluffy smutty smut. Emphasis on the word trying.   
> Feedback is always welcomed and encouraged. Thank you for reading

A warm weight drags me to the surface of wakefulness, I try to sink into it, absorb it as much as I can. A slight shifting has me fluttering my eyes open, letting them adjust to the light mimicking sun rise. The weight shifts again and I focus on a face. Gorgeous blue, green eyes and tousled red hair meet my gaze. Memories of last night start to creep in. A lazy smile spreads across my face. He nuzzles into my stomach and takes a breath. "You're wearing my shirt." His voice is thick and husky with sleep. It makes my insides melt.

"You're in my bed." I remind him. I run my fingers through his hair, it's soft, so soft. I let my hands hand continue down his neck and shoulders, tracing the lanky muscles. He's laying on my stomach, his legs tangle with mine. He's careful not to bother the bruises on my ribs. "How long have you been awake?" I ask. How long have you been cuddling with me like this? At least I didn't wake up alone.

"Not long." He shivers when I run my nails against his scalp lightly. Gods, I want to kiss him, his lips look so soft. I shiver as the cold air in the room hits my skin. It's way too early to be awake. He must sense what I'm feeling. "I'll go turn off the lights." He mumbles into my shirt before sliding out from under the covers. I miss his warmth immediately. I whine as I scoot over and burrow into the blankets. I watch him cross the room, his pale skin almost glows in the fluorescent light, athletic pants hanging low on his hips. He flicks the light off and comes back to bed. As he gets settled a thought pops into my head. "You have a loth-cat?" I ask into the dark.

"She followed me on a mission. I couldn't leave her behind." He lays on his side facing me. I turn so our faces are inches apart. He takes a shuttering breath. "Minerva-" He starts. 

"Kiss me." I blurt. Oh. Oh no, that was supposed to stay inside my head. His lips crashing into mine silence all thoughts, warm, slightly chapped, so gods damned soft. It knocks the breath out of me, sets fire to my insides. He pulls back, gasping for air. A small whimper leaves my lips. 

"Are you okay, Minerva?" The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine. 

"Stars." I murmur. How would I describe this moment? Perfect? Pretty damn close. He laces a hand through my hair and kisses my forehead. No, this is perfection. This is the moment you read about only in crappy romance novels. "Hux." I barely breathe. My mind is reeling. 

"Armitage." He whispers against my skin. "While we are alone." 

I move my hand up to his arm, tracing delicate patterns into the skin. The image of freckles across his shoulders brings a smile to my face. I want to connect each one and create constellations. I lean forward to kiss him again. This time gentle. His lips mold to mine perfectly. Perfection. I've never thrown that word around like this before, perfect. I pull back and snuggle into his chest. "Can we go back to sleep?" I ask, my eyes growing heavy. 

His arm slips under my pillow and he plants a hand on my hip. "Come closer." I do as I'm told, aligning my body with his, chest to thighs pressed together, legs tangling. He kisses the top of my head. 

=============== 

I awake to feet shuffling and a cabinet closing softly. I sit up for a moment before placing my feet on the cold tile. I pad quietly to the common space. Hux, no, Armitage turns around with two mugs in his hands. "I made tea." Bless this man. He hands me mine and I take a sip. I wrap my hands around the warm ceramic. "I sent a message out to not bother us for the next three days, unless it's an absolute emergency." What's considered an emergency if they have to call a general in? I just nod. 

I catch myself squinting to look at him. I set my tea down and go into the bathroom, I locate my glasses, haphazardly thrown into the sink last night. I take in my appearance in the mirror, dark circles, and mussed hair, my skin a shade too pale. I need more sleep. I wash my face and brush my teeth, before sliding on my glasses. I hum happily when I can see clearly again. I grab my tea before crawling back into bed, leaning against the wall. 

Armitage shifts through the droid parts on my desk. He frowns in concentration as he picks up a piece. "This looks very similar to the droid we were trying to get on Jakku. This is a custom color?"

"I miss BB-8. He used to hang around when I was working on Commander Dameron's X-wing. I figured why not make my own? Just a small version. I like the challenge." My face heats up and I try to mask the blush by taking a drink. "You don't see forest green accents very often." 

He studies the dark green piece for a moment before setting it down. A smile twitches on his lips, "Are you going to stay in bed all day?" 

Am I going to stay in bed all day? Hells yeah I am. Three days without sleep will do that to a person. I know if I leave this room in this state I will catch whatever flu-bug is going around the troopers barracks. It never fails. It happened back on D'Qar all the time. "I have three days off. One of them will be spent in bed. Today is that day." I place my cup down on the nightstand before sliding back into the fluffy blankets. 

"When was the last time you had a day off?" Armitage asks.

"When was the last time you had one off?" I can't even remember when the last time he had a day off was. I don't think he has had one. Not while I've been here.

"Touche." He mumbles before moving over towards me. "So the whole day spent in bed?" He raises an eyebrow at the question. He stands at the end of the bed. 

I move to the end of the bed before kneeling on my knees. We sit almost chest to chest. "The entire day." I bring my arms around his neck and lean forward, kissing him. I can so get used to this. Can you get used to kissing someone? Or will there always be that little rush before you do? 

His large hands slip under my shirt and rest on my hips. He brings me closer to him. I lace my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He gasps and I use the moment to slip my tongue into his mouth. He groans in the back of his throat. His hands tighten lightly on my hips. He breaks away breathing heavily and looks down at his hands. His pupils darken. "How are you this small?" He asks breathlessly. I place my hands on his and slowly move them up my sides, ribs. He stops at the bottom of my breasts, his thumbs brushing the soft skin. He gulps loudly as a blush rises to the surface of his cheeks. He's nervous. 

"Go as slow as you want. You're in charge." I try to ease his nerves. I card my fingers through his hair lightly. 

He continues to bring the shirt up and slides the fabric off. He drops it next to him. I should be more self conscious as his eyes rake over my body. Rake is the wrong word, to harsh. His eyes caress my body, taking in every imperfection, every curve, every dip of skin. I've told this man my biggest secret, him seeing my naked body pales compared to that. 

His hands ghost up my arms as he leans in to connect our lips once more. He pulls me flush against him as he deepens the kiss. The kiss is slow and lazy, his tongue licks into my mouth, glides over my teeth, trying to taste as much as possible. I hum at the feeling. He pulls his arms away from me and theres a shift of fabric. His hands are back, hungry and frantic. They don't hesitate as they map my skin. He kneads my breast softly causing me to whimper. "Are you sure about this?" He mumbles as he kisses down my neck. 

"Yes. Please." I moan out as he licks into the hollow of my collar bone. I push him away gently and crawl up the bed dragging him along with me. His clumsy movements make me giggle a bit. As he settles his weight on my torso I hiss, my ribs screaming from the position.

He pulls back panic in his eyes. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He runs his hands over my ribs making sure I'm okay. 

"My ribs aren't a fan of missionary." I say sheepishly, trying desperately to make a joke. "I'll be on top." 

His eyes go wide with the proposition. He scrambles off of me and lays down. I straddle his hips and grind down a bit. Well, he's bigger than I thought he was. His hands fly to my waist as he groans. He bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. I roll my hips again and he gasps. 

I pull on him to sit up. He looks at me with a confused frown as he sits up. "Just want you close." I murmur against his the skin of his shoulder. His arms wrap around me securely. I move up his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin, watching reds and purples bloom against the sensitive skin. I let my tongue wander over each bruise, soothing the marks. I slide my hand down his chest, running my fingers across the waist band of his underwear, I snap the elastic lightly. The whimper that comes from him is unholy. "Why don't we take these off?" I look into his dark eyes. 

His hands grab my ass. "Can I take yours off?" The crimson blush reaches his chest. 

"Gods, yes." I moan out. This should be embarrassing. Fabric is thrown somewhere across the room and I finally get a good look at him. Long, slightly curved, and achingly hard. My mouth waters at the bead of precum collecting at the head. I want to taste it. "I want to use my mouth." I mumble as if I am in a trance. I look up at him. "Let me suck your cock, please." I beg. When have I ever begged?

He shakily exhales before nodding, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. It's going to start bleeding soon. 

His hands lace themselves into my hair as I lean down. I try to go as slow as possible, making sure he has time to stop me. When he doesn't I lick a cautious stripe from base to head. He hisses and his hands tighten in my hair as I dip my tongue into the slit and gather the salty precoma with my tongue. I moan at the taste. The vibrations make him shiver. I slowly take him into my mouth, suckling on the head lightly before taking him in deeper, hollowing out my cheeks. When he hits the back of my throat his hands tighten painfully in my hair. "I want- I want to be inside of you. I'll come if you keep doing that." He gasps. I pull away and run the back of my hand across my mouth. "Do you-" He starts asking, looking at my arm. 

"The implant. Yes I have one, it's regulation, ya know," I tease. I move back on top of him straddling his waist. "Are you sure?" I ask. He nods. "Let me here you say it." I whisper gently, cupping his face in my hands. 

"Yes. I'm sure." His eyes flutter shut as he leans into the touch. I let go of him and position myself over his cock. I gasp as he slides in. He fills me perfectly. I moan once he's buried to the hilt. I still for a moment to adjust to the size. 

Armitage's eyes are squeezed tightly shut and he's tense beneath me. I rub at his arms soothingly. "Armitage, are you alright?" I murmur. 

"I'm not going to last very long." Oh thank the stars, I thought I was hurting him. 

"That's alright. Relax." I start to slowly lift my hips. "Let me take care of you." I set a slow rhythm, watching him closely. 

He shifts slightly beneath me and the angle changes. His cock presses against something delicious inside of me and I howl. I slam my hips against his, chasing my own pleasure. I dig my nails into his shoulders as the coil in my stomach starts to tighten. A strangled groan leaves his mouth. "I'm- I'm so close." He stumbles over his words. 

I moan at his words. Heat engulfs my lower stomach as the tension finally breaks. I see stars as I come. I clutch him closer to me, trying to touch as much skin as possible. "I have you. Come for me Armitage." His head falls forward on my shoulder as he twitches inside of me. Moans slip through his kissed-red lips. 

I run my hand down his spine as I catch my breath. The air is cool against my sweat-slicked skin. I slowly separate myself from him and let his softening length slip out of me. He whines at the feeling. I brush the hair off of his forehead when I look at him. He wears a blissed out smile. I like him like this. Soft and relaxed. I crawl off of him and lay down, bringing the blankets over my cooling skin. I reach blindly for him. "Sleep, Taj. Come here." 

"Taj?" He asks as he pulls me to his chest. 

"Short for Armitage." I nuzzle into his neck and leave a soft kiss. 

His arms pull me flush against him. I let my eyes close, my thoughts finally quiet for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a bit of a sub. Try and change my mind. Also hella inexperienced. The man spends way to much time at work.  
> This took three days to write and edit because I'm just a disaster.   
> Also this is the first piece I've written the whole shebang for. So give me some feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

I poke my head out of the door and look around. Thank the stars. I woke up alone with a note on my data pad. _Come to the bridge when you wake up._ _An emergency needed dealing with._ Of course it did. Would it be any other way? I straighten and walk out of my quarters, my footsteps echoing in the empty hall. There's almost 80,000 people on this ship, there is no way it's this quiet. 

I tuck my wet hair behind my ear, no time to dry when there was an emergency. Why didn't he wake me? Armitage Hux, I swear to the force itself. A set of footsteps quickly approach mine. They shouldn't sound so eerie, the click of trooper armor shifting as they walk, should be just a patrol. Should be. The footsteps are right behind me. "I can't believe you slept with him." A teasing modulated voice says. Kriff. 

"1349, you are not an essential." I bite back at him. 

"Neither are you, but here you are. Full uniform and everything." He comes up beside me. "I'm on patrol today, so technically I am an essential." He nudges me with his elbow. His voice lowers. "I caught him leaving. His hair was a mess and he was smiling. You made him smile. I thought his face was going to break." 

I push my glasses up my nose, my face on fire. "I don't need troopers meddling in my sex life, 49." I try to scold him but there's a smile on my face. This jerk has quickly become my best friend here. Never did I ever think a stormtrooper would be my best friend. "Know anything about this so called emergency?" I try to change the subject. 

"We haven't been told anything yet." He says. 

I turn to him when we get to the end of the hall. "Have a good rest of your shift." 

He nods and walks in the other direction. As I get into the lift I pull up the note again on my datapad. It was quickly scrawled across the screen using a stylus and not typed. It's oddly endearing and dare I say, loving? I straighten my posture as the lift comes to a stop. Act like you didn't just have sex with your boss a few hours ago. Professional. Calm. Collected. 

The doors open and I am met with chaos. Did I step back in time? The bridge is not supposed to look like this a day and a half after a battle. I dodge people as I walk up to Armitage. "General, what is going on exactly?" I ask. 

He down at me with a worried frown etched into his face. "I have sent the 709th legion to Batuu. There is reports of the Resistance on planet." 

My blood runs cold. I have to warn them. I have to. "When will we be there?" I ask. 

"Soon. Go do what needs to be done." He dismisses me with a knowing look in his eyes. 

"Yes, sir. Right away." I turn and flat our run to my quarters. 

=======================

"General, it's good to see you are doing better." I pace the length of my room as I speak to Leia. "We have a problem, ma'am."

She claps her hands in front of her, always so calm and collected. The ever present politician. "Out with it already." She nudges. 

"The First Order has intercepted the efforts to recruit on Batuu. They sent a legion down to the surface. 709th. Elite troopers chosen and deployed by Kylo Ren himself. Eight thousand troops. They call themselves Red Fury. You don't have much time. We are getting ready to jump to hyperspace now. The Finalizer will be there shortly." I spout out the stats on my datapad. 

She stands still for a moment before she takes a breath. "I will ready our people. Be safe. God speed." 

"God speed, rebels." I sign off before switching the device off and sliding it in my pocket. 

I walk out of the room intent on getting back to the bridge. Two troopers come up beside me. "We are being ordered to stay with you during the battle, ma'am." 1349 says, clutching his blaster. 

"It's good to see you both." They look at me under there visors. "We need to be on the bridge."

====================

"Ren has made it down to the surface already. He is saying the scavenger is there." Hux looks out at the planet below. 

"Where ever she is, Commander Dameron and Finn are close behind." I say to myself more to him. They will be fine. They are the strongest people we have. I look over to Hux and see him scowling in disgust. "Finn is still a sore subject. Got it." Again to myself. 

The planet below seems so peaceful, a backwater planet, forgotten after hyperdrive was invented. "We have fighters incoming." A voice in my ear piece says. They wanted to take this to the air? Are they sure? 

"Launch the fighters." Hux barks out. 

Black 1 rockets by. Poe Dameron is an idiot, a show boating idiot. Three TIE's are on his tail as he zips out of sight. Hux walks up to me, jaw clenched. I can tell the lovely flyby Dameron graced us with angered him. "He called me General Hugs." He sounds dejected. 

I take out my ear piece before leaning closer so no one can here. "I was there, sir. I was listening to the comms in the hangar. We almost died laughing. 'The rrrrrepublic is no more. Your fleet are rebel scum and war criminals.' He is right though, you need more Vitamin D." I try to mimic his voice as accurately as possible. 

Dameron comes back into view, this time escorting a transport ship. Several X-wings guard the ship. Who is on that? General Organa? Gods I hope not. 

Hux's voice breaks my horrible thoughts. "Activate tractor beam." No. No. No. No! 

I watch in horror as the ship is dragged closer. "Sir?" I squeak out. There's no use. Even if he is the spy, he still has to do his job, still has to be the big bad General Hux everyone fears. 

He rolls his shoulders back and clasps his hands behind his back. He remains calm, collected, cool. "Come with me, Ms. Lynx." He simply states as he turns and walks stiffly away from the viewport. "We will ensure that they are readied and scheduled for interrogation."

I nod, not trusting my own words. This is the first time I've had contact with any of our people outside of the usual comm updates. What if they don't recognize me? What if they think I abandoned the cause? I don't think I can sit through a torture session with Ren, gather the information on my own people.

We walk through the halls quickly. The troopers complete our little group of four. They seem nervous, fidgeting with their weapons, jumpy. We enter the hangar and I stop dead in my tracks. Lieutenant Bek is on his knees, a blaster pressed into his back. He recognizes me immediately but doesn't let onto it. He was the one who outfitted me with the comm gear for this assignment.

Troopers shove and push others off the ship. An orange jumpsuit catches my eyes. Lt. Commander Nunb. He must have been the pilot. His tendency to survive even the worst battles made him a valuable. I catch another face in the small group that makes my blood run cold. Azen. They have Azen. I stop walking and just stare at him. Not him. Anyone but him.

_I sit on the floor of The Falcon, rifle laying in my lap, absolutely exhausted. We lost so many people. What do we do with five pilots? One mechanic and one engineer? At least most of high command survived. A handful of ground troops, as well._

_A body plops down next to mine. A crooked smile on his face. "You look like you've had a shitty day."_

_I scoff and look at him. "That's an understatement."_

_He nudges my shoulder lightly. "We're alive. I'd say it was a decent day."_

_I try to grasp at the mans name. Aspen? Azure? What is it? "What's your name again?" I ask. Wow, I need sleep._

_"Azen. Azen Stilo." He holds out his hand for me to shake._

_"Minerva Lynx. It's good to meet you." I give him a small smile as I shake his hand._

Hux is staring at me. I can feel it but I don't care. They have my best friend. The man I haven't talked to in four months. The man who let me cry into his shoulder the day I left. The only person who could soothe the nightmares away because he knew excatly what I saw in those aweful dreams. No. They won't take him away from me. Not him too. They will get off of this ship alive. Or I will die trying.

"Whatever you are planning, stop now." A harsh accented voice hisses in my ear.

"These people are my friends, my family. I will not help you interrogate them. They all know who I am." I bite back. 

"You will do as I say. Do you want to get caught by Ren? You think what he did to you was bad before. He will kill you, rip you apart cell by cell. But before that he will make you watch him kill them all." I know he's right. I hate it, but I know. "Get ahold of yourself. Let's go." He walks towards the small group. 

Put on a fake face. A mask. Harsh, menacing, apathetic. They all know about your assignment. If they are smart enough to have survived this long, then they are smart enough to keep their mouths shut. I fix my posture and hold my data pad tightly. 

Their faces fall as they see Hux coming towards them. I can only imagine what they see. A general of The First Order, two storm troopers and a small woman dressed in the same black uniform. I see flickers of emotion as they recognize me. I zero in on Azen, he looks me dead in the eye, jaw clenched but doesn't say anything. 

Hux flexes his hands in his gloves as he looks the group over. I hear the leather creak. "Take them to interrogation. Get them all ready, we will be down shortly." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just learned the Finalizer was decommissioned four months after the Battle of Crait. Like bruh. So I went back and changed the timeline a bit. Seven months back to four months so I could keep it in the canon timeline, luckily I had only mentioned the time three times? I think? I only needed to change a couple words. Woo. Also I haven't read the Black Spire book either. I really need to read more. Forgive me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating last week and most of this week. I moved across country and didn't get internet until today. But it snows here so that's awesome!  
> Update: It's ten degrees F. Where the fuck did I move to? Why did I do this to myself?

One minute I'm getting interrogation rooms ready and the next I'm face to face with an ex-storm trooper. The emergency power lights kick on and bathe everything in a sinister red glow. "It's always you." I sigh as I start opening interrogation rooms holding our people. I come to Azen's door and pause for a moment. I look over to Finn. "He's going to be pissed at me." I press the panel and slip into the darkened room. 

"I won't tell you anything!" He spits out. His dark brown hair is falling into his eyes.

"Shh. Don't yell. It's just me." I rush to him and unlock the cuffs. "Finn is here to get you out of here."

He clings to me, cradles me in his arms. "I was so worried when I saw you. I thought they had gotten to you. The look in your eyes..." He trails off.

I pull back and brush the hair from his face. "You know I wouldn't. We have to get you out of here. I don't know what Finn did to the ship. We will start evacuating soon." His dark eyes look almost black in the lights. 

"Come back with us. Please. Come home." He begs me as he hugs me close. 

"Azen, I can't. Not yet. Not until the General says so." I clutch onto him. 

He just holds me. "Worth a try, right?" 

I bury my head into his chest and breathe in his scent. He smells like home, blaster fire, sweat. "Don't get killed before I get back. They need you Captain Stilo." Tears slide down my face. Please don't die. I can't do this without you. 

His arms tighten around me and I feel a kiss pressed into my hair. "Stay alive Lieutenant Lynx. I will see you again, I promise." 

The ship groans. I pull back. "We have to get you out of here. You have to go with them. I have two troopers out there. They will make sure you get to the hangar. Trust them. I trust them." I stick my head out the door. "Boys!" The two troopers come jogging in missing their helmets, they're smart, have caught on already. I turn back to Azen. "This is 1349 and 6261. They're friends. I trust them with my life. They can get you as close to the hangar as they can." I turn to the troopers. "Come back to me alive. Both of you. Evacuations have already begun. Find me when you're done. Hux and I will be on one of the last transports." I turn back to Azen. "Stay alive. Come to some of my updates. I miss your face." I give him a quick hug before I send them off. I grab 1349 as he walks through the door. "He's my best friend, one of the only people I have left. Make sure he stays alive." He nods before he walks off.

==================

I run through the halls towards the bridge. "Hux, whats going on?" I shout into the earpiece.

"Fighters came back. We took critical damage. Evacuations have begun. We need to leave." He sounds scared. How often is he scared?

"Alright. Go bag is in your quarters, correct? I'll make sure everything is taken care of." I take an abrupt turn down a hall.

"What about-" He asks.

"I will get her. Make sure more people don't die." I slam my hand onto the panel of his door.

Millicent greets me at the door, hissing and with her tail puffy. I scoop her up and ignore the way her claws dig into my thick uniform. I pull the bag from Hux's closet. "You aren't going to like this, but I promised." I unceremoniously shove her into the bag. I look around in search of the emergency bag we all have to keep packed just for this reason. I spot it sitting in a corner and fling it onto my shoulder. I take a look around before spotting his great coat hanging on a hook. I snag it and take off down the hall towards my own room 

The door slides open and I move quickly around the room. I shove all of the droid parts and tools from my desk into my own emergency bag. I've spent way to much time trying to engineer this little bitch for me to just leave it here to rust. I take one more look around the small room before taking off towards the bridge. 

Millicent muffled meows barely reach my ears as I run through the chaos of the ship. Shouts of the Resistance members escaping fill the halls. Thank the gods, they all made it out. Just as I reach the bridge two troopers approach me. Their armor looks a little beat up but I don't ask. "Ma'am." 1349 nods to me as he follows me onto the bridge. 

Hux stands there incredibly tense. He turns when he sees me. "Supreme Leader Ren has shifted his command to the Steadfast. We will be joining him. As well as your troopers. The vessel is commanded by Allegiant General Pryde." His scowls deepens as he says the name.

"He was an Imperial wasn't he? How is he still alive?" I'm baffled when I hear the name. 

"My father." Hux replies, tone neutral. 

"Oh. Alright." I honestly don't know how to respond to that. Parents really aren't my thing. 

"Our shuttle is here. We will be going to Corellia to transfer personal and supplies." There's a smile pulling at his lips. "We will be there for a few days." 

I give him a nervous smile and nod. Gods, I haven't spoken to my father since before I left for The Resistance. He's going to be amazed when I show up in a First Order uniform, a high command uniform at that. 

The ship banks to the left and I tumble into Hux. "We need to go." He says stiffly as he rights me. I follow him through the corridors, smoke and sparks fill the air. Millicent yells from her bag. "Did you shove her in a bag?" He asks worriedly. The red emergency lights give his face a haunting look. 

"We were evacuating. I didnt have much choice or time!" Is he really doing this now? 

Theres a groan and the crunch of metal neraby. Hux grabs my hand and drags me down the hall to the hangar. "Move a bit quicker please." He exhales through gritted teeth. 

"I barely clear a meter and a half. Do you see your legs compared to mine?" I have to jog to keep up with his quick walk, his hand still gripping mine. I look behind to see both troopers on our heels. 

I'm dragged through the hangar door and shoved into the last transport shuttle. The ship shudders violently as we lift off. Hux doesnt let go of my hand until we are clear of the Finalizer. He visibly relaxes as the ship fades away in the distance. "Give me my lothcat, please." He holds out his hand and I sheepishly drop the bag into his hand. He's going to kill me. He pulls her out of the bag by her scruff and settles her against his chest. I looks like a true evil genius as he stares out of the view port and strokes her fur. I start laughing. 

I cant stop laughing, tears pouring down my face. "I.. put... the.. cat... in.. a.... fucking.... bag!" I gasp out between breaths. Okay, maybe I'm not the best at handling stressful situations, we all have our flaws. I fall to my knees as 6261 starts giggling. He comes and tries to get me off the floor. I take a deep breath as he pulls me up.

Suddenly I cant breathe. Panic shoots through me. I helped them escape. What if Ren finds out? What if he shot the escape pods out of the stars? What the hell am I doing? I have two more lives to put ahead of mine. My troopers don't even have proper names. They aren't even real people yet. What if I get them killed? I gasp for air and clutch onto 6261's arm. 

Hux drops the cat and strides over to me, worry pinching his features. "Are you hurt?" He asks frantically looking over me. 

"I'm going to get all of you killed." I cant breathe. "Why did they give me this assignment? I'm a mechanic. I can't deal with people! How have I not been killed?!" I ramble on. 

I'm shoved roughly into a wall of black fabric. My hands clutch the shiny fabric, trying to bring him closer to me. "You need to breathe." I try to match his breathing to mine. In. Out. In. Out. His cologne fills my senses. I try not to think about the interrogation room, him holding me the exact same way, grounding me to reality. In. Out. In. Out. Gloved fingers run through my hair gently. "Everyone is safe. They all got out. There's nothing to worry about." His voice rumbles in his chest. 

I relax my fingers and wrap my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry about shoving her into a bag" I murmur into his chest. 

"I forgive you, but I'm not sure she ever will." I look at the loth-cat whos already comfortable in one of the seats. She flicks her tail at me, menacingly. 

"She's going to eat my tongue while I sleep." I croak out. 

"Probably." Hux shrugs, he rests his chin on top of my head. 

One of the troopers clears their throats. My eyes grow wide as we snap apart. 6261 leans over to 1349. "He knows we know about him spending the night with her, right?" 

Hux's blue-green eyes go comically wide as his face lights up crimson red. 1349 leans back over to 6261, he speaks in a hushed tone. "He does now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a fluffy ending to this chapter, more fluff to come. Let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just turned in all of my final projects for my winter semester. College blows yall. It really does. Thank you for continuing to read this. I love all of the comments and kudos. They are keeping me sane.

The damp cold wind whips around the flight deck, the pavement still wet from the rain. "I was sent here not long after the Order occupied Corellia. My job was to get on the Finalizer, either by joining the ranks or as a stowaway. I remember standing on this flight deck waiting for the Finalizer to dock. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever done. I had made it through Crait, but this, this was something else entirely. This wasn't just about my survival anymore, it was the survival of my people, my friends, my family." I stare straight ahead at the water as I speak. "I thought I was going to die. I didn't even tell my father before I left. I told General Organa to not even send him a letter if she found out I died. He would be disappointed in me, joining The Resistance instead of the Order." The wind is sobering, the cold air seeping into my great coat. 

"We have a few days. You should go see him." Hux replies. 

"And tell him what?" I still stare across the smog covered water. "I haven't talked to him in almost three years."

"I'll come with you." He squares his shoulders and adjusts his hands behind his back, head held high as he watches crews run around the flight deck. "Your troopers will be our escort. They have kept you alive this long." Someone hands him a datapad to sign. He signs it and nods at them. 

"When?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of him. His bright hair is a contrast to the grey all around us. His blue-green eyes flit from place to place. 

"I need to speak with Allegiant General Pryde. Then we should be free for the rest of the time here." His voice wavers when he says his name. I've heard whispers of the way Pryde treats his crew. The former imperial can be quite merciless. He makes Hux look like a lothcat kitten. 

"Of course, sir. Shall I go see whats going on with the communication?" I ask, trying desperately to think about something other than my father. 

"No. Stay here with me, please." His face flickers for a moment and I can see longing and adoration before it turns steely again. 

I stand silently next to him as we watch the flight deck. My thoughts start to wander. Hux wants to meet my father? Is he just going to make me feel better? What is my father even going to think of me just showing up out of nowhere again like this? Another powerful gust of wind tears through my great coat. Lt. Mitaka approaches us. "Comms are ready, sir. We can contact Allegiant General Pryde whenever you are ready." Hux visibly stiffens before nodding. 

===============

I stand in the corner of the ship as General Pryde berates Hux. I try not to flinch when he brings up Star Killer. How was annihilating an entire star system and killing billions of people a failure? Like holy shit. I turn to leave when Pryde brings up Hux's childhood. I don't need to know about how Brendol Hux thought his son was weak and useless. I do not need to hear how he thought his son was weak-willed. That's not the Armitage Hux I know. 

The rain has started up again. The cold wind whips it around, making it feel like daggers against the skin of my face. "Ma'am are you alright?" A modulated voice asks. 

I look in the direction of the voice. "6261 I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I'm not very impressed with Allegiant General Pryde. We will just leave it at that. Where is 1349? We will be going on a little field trip in a bit. The General and I need you for an escort." I try to pull myself together the best I can, ignoring the weather. 

"I will go find him ma'am. Get out of this rain." He nods before turning away. I stare after him for a moment before going back into the transport ship. I stand in the doorway and try not to listen in on the conversation. Pryde's voice grates on my brain. I hate him already. I see how he has survived this long. 

The comm ends and Hux comes over to me, his shoulders slumped and the dark circles under his eyes are illuminated by the fluorescent lights. I gently reach out and place my hand on his arm. "It's been a very long week. Let's go get some rest. Okay?" I give him a small smile. 

"What about-?" He starts. 

"We can go tomorrow after you've gotten some more sleep. I think they are setting up the barracks for higher command members. The base isn't far, we can walk if you would like? I sent 6261 to find 1349, they will be our escort." We walk out of the ship and the cold rain hits his face. He looks somehow even more miserable. "It's also started to rain, we can take the back way."

=================

"49? Have you ever been to Coronet City?" I ask him as I step over a pile of machinery, it looks like it was once an astromech. Only gods know what model. 

"No ma'am. And I don't know if I like it." I can hear the unease in his voice. 

"It's not that bad once you get used to it. It's a special kind of shithole only found here. You won't see another one like it." The city makes everyone who hasn't lived here uneasy. To be fair it is quite horrible. I dodge a drunk stumbling out of a bar. 

"The base is down a few more alleys. We should run into a few patrols soon." I look over at Hux, he seems terrified of his surroundings. "Sir, I've seen you run through battlefields. What's a drunk going to do?" 

"It's more like what you will do to the drunk. Also this back way is worse than the front way." Oh, this poor man needs a break. 

=======================

"You want me to stay in your quarters with you?" I squeak out. "Are you sure?"

He shrugs out of his coat before sighing. "Yes. Now take off those wet clothes. I don't need you getting sick." He says it like an order. 

I stand frozen for a moment before he comes over to me and takes my coat from my shoulders. I shrug it off before drop to undo my boots. He has seen you completely naked before why is this suddenly such a big deal? Maybe because for the next three days he wants you live with him? Just think of it as a vacation? A dreary, grimy, smoggy vacation on Corellia. A romantic getaway with your new general boyfriend. That's normal right? 

Fingers work their way down the front of my uniform tunic. The cold air touching my skin makes me shiver. "Come on. It's cold." The heavy fabric is pushed off my shoulders before he starts working on his own clothes. I quickly shed the rest of my layers before sliding into the small cot. I watch as Hux folds his uniform neatly and places it on a chair. Always so neat and orderly.

I can see just how tired he looks. The last week draining him. "Come here." He crawls under the covers and lays his head down on my chest. "I've got you." I run my fingers through his damp hair. 

He looks up at me, expression full of uncertainty. "Why did you choose me?" His voice is shaky. "Why would you love someone like me?" 

I scratch lightly at his scalp. "My mother always said that the universe chooses who we love, we don't. It doesn't matter what they have done, or what they will do. The universe chose those two people to be together. You will love them no matter what, because it's not up to you, it's up to the universe. Granted, I think she was just trying to push the blame of her failed relationship with my father onto someone or something else. But, I believe the words she spoke."

"Gods, you sound like Ren talking about the scavenger girl." He mumbles into my tanktop. 

I let my fingers massage into his t-shirt covered shoulders. "Oh, Rey knows it too. She has that boy wrapped around her little finger. He is weak for her." I smile at the thought of Rey. Gods, I miss them. I miss home. 

"You miss them. I can tell. You were worried about one of them, a ground troop?" He asks. Should I really tell him? Tell him about Azen? What if he goes after him? 

"He's my best friend. After Crait we became almost inseparable. Leaving him was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." I stare at the ceiling for a moment as I blink back tears. 

"I'll get you back to him. I promise." He wraps his arms around my waist as he speaks. 

"Yes you will. And you will be coming with me." I look down at him, his blue green eyes meeting mine, a small, genuine smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 413 am. My insomnia has been acting up so bad recently. With this being said I will probably be writing more. Hopefully longer chapters or more frequent updates, maybe even both. Maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting as much. College really took it out of me this semester. But it's all mostly done and I will have two weeks to relax and prepare for my lab classes, they are so much easier. I'm a little burnt out but hopefully a few days of r and r and I will be back to writing more frequently.

"Okay, okay, We don't have to take the back streets to the museum! Relax!" I bump shoulders with 6261. "I promise, Corellia isn't as bad as everyone says it is."

"It is that bad." Hux chimes in as he strolls up to us with 1349 in tow. 

"Sir, stop scaring them." I giggle. 

The rain had stops sometime last night but the damp, cold air whips around us. "We should get moving. I don't want to be out here after dark." Hux places a hand on the small of my waist to push my along. 

The streets are mostly empty. A mechanic here and there briskly walks by on their way to work. One person gets a good look at us and crosses to the other side of the street. I take a look around to see what spooked them before I realize it was us, two high command uniforms and two troopers tailing us. Okay, yeah, I would cross the street too. We need to get out more when we are on planet. Maybe I just need to get out more in general. 

"Ma'am, why are we going to a museum exactly?" 6261 asks over the wind. 

I sigh before answering. "My father works at the space and flight museum here in the city. I haven't seen him in a number of years. Figured I should pay him a little visit." 

"With all due respect ma'am, how many years exactly?" 1349 asks. These troopers are being nosey today. 

"I last saw him in person about five years ago. Our last communication was almost three." I cringe. 

I don't get a response from either of them, good. They don't need to be all up in my family business. I don't even want to be all up in my family business. 

As the museum comes into view I start to get more nervous. What will he do when he sees me? He still works there, right? Oh who am I kidding? The man wont ever retire. 

A gloved hand is placed on the small of my back. A reassurance. I take a breath before climbing the steps. Warm air hits us as we walk through the door, promptly forcing out the chill. I clear my throat before approaching the front desk. A woman with grey hair pulled up into a bun and a grey uniform to match turns to us. "Can I help you?" She asks a bit bewildered by our presence.

"I'm looking for Curator Lynx?" I ask. 

The woman looks at me as if she's staring into my very soul. "You're Minerva aren't you? Your father talks about you all the time! Follow me, I'll take you to where he's working today." 

I look back at Hux, shock written on my face. I follow her as we wander through the halls. "I spent so much of my childhood in this museum. My dad used to have to bring me to work with him when I was small. My first job I was a guide. The pay sucked but it was better than hiding in the workshop all day watching my dad tinker with 500 year old space junk." I smile at the memory. 

We turn down a familiar hall and my stomach clenches. Our footsteps echo off the walls and polished floors. "He's in here, dear. Go ahead." I freeze as I watch her walk away. My hand hovers above the control panel for the blast doors. I take a shaky breath and smooth down my great coat before looking behind me. Hux has a neutral face, and its pointless to try and figure out what emotions are playing out on the troopers faces. 

I press my hand to the panel and the door slides open. The smell of engine grease and metal hits my face. It smells like home in a way. "Ah yes! The repulsor bit from Ord Pardron, correct?" My fathers voice rings out. I hear shuffling before he pops out behind a set of shelves. He stops dead in his tracks. So many emotions fly across his face. "Minerva? Is that you?" He slides the welding googles up onto his forehead to get a better look. A flash of anger rushes over his face before he chucks the spanner he has in his hand at me.

"Boys, a little help?" I ask, motioning the troopers in front of Hux and I. The take the position immediately without second guessing me. 

"You disappear for five years and this is where you've been?!" My father yells out. He stares down the troopers before shifting his gaze towards me. "You're wearing a First Order uniform, high command. With a trooper escort." Shock replaces the anger staining his features. He runs a hand through his brown hair, it has grey growing through it now. 

"This is General Armitage Hux of The First Order." I motion to Hux. "And these are my personal troopers NP 1349 and ST 6261." I motion to the boys with a wave of my hand. 

"You have your own troopers? Wow." My father mumbles. 

"General, this is my father Cosi Lynx." I gulp as I move towards his work desk. 

Hux shifts his shoulders before speaking. "Please refrain from throwing any more tools at my assistant. I will order the troopers to restrain you." His voice oozes authority. 

"What is your rank now, Minerva?" My father asks. 

"I'm a Lieutenant now, dad." I only half lie. He technically didn't ask me to specify what organization.

"Engineering?" He asks.

"Administration. I'm General Hux's assistant." Did he not understand the threat? Maybe he just wanted to hear it from me. 

"That's a much better place for a woman." I almost forgot how sexist he was. Almost. Hux stiffens next to me. 

"Her mechanics have saved many lives. She stepped in after two of our engineers and three mechanics were killed, kept operations running. We were able to occupy the rest of the Corellian Spine and Lipsec Run because of her." Hux cuts in. Aww, he's defending my honor. 

A small smile graces my lips before I speak again. "We will be here for a few days. Do you have any plans?" He may be an asshole but he is still my father. 

"I will be working my dear child. It was nice to see you after all this time. You should go tend to your duties." He tries to wave me off, picking up a piece of machinery on his work desk. "I'll have Moira walk you out." 

I feel like I'm shrinking into nothing. "O-of course. I shouldn't have bothered you." I turn and scurry back the way I came. I knew I shouldn't have come back. 

"Are you not proud of your daughter?" Hux's authoritative tone pierces the air. 

I turn and look back at the two men. 6261 and 1349 stand on either side of him. If I saw that I would be terrified. My father barely bats an eye as he goes back to his space junk. "She's right where she is supposed to be. I'll be proud of her when she makes Captain. Or wears that uniform as more than a generals shadow. When she earns it." 

"Sir, its alright. Let him go back to his work." I try to reason with him. I know exactly where this conversation is going, a good old fashioned General Hux lecture, part of me is curious to see where exactly this goes, the other part is worried about all the tools on the workbench. Which one will my father throw first?

"Your daughter is up and at trooper briefings at 0500 hours. I don't think I have ever seen her eat when she is in my prescence." He turns to me. "We will be discussing that issue, my dear." He focuses back on my very shocked father. "She is a genius when it comes to battle strategy. We would have been killed on our last inspection mission had she not stepped in and completed in flight repairs. You might find her underwhelming but The First Order does not. She is a valuable asset to the high command team and I won't have her treated any other way." 

I stand, shell-shocked. Hux turns on his heel and marches to the door. I watch him approach me before he grabs my face in his gloved hands and kisses me softly. My mind goes blank. I don't kiss back, frozen in place. I let my eyes slide closed as his thumbs brush against my cheekbones. I kiss back just as softly, as intimatley. He pulls away first. "We should leave. He might have a heart attack and I don't want to be the one to report his body. That's bad publicity for all of us." I barely whimper in response. He straightens out and puts his General face back on, and turns to my father. "Perhaps another time, Mr. Lynx." 

I let him drag me out of the door and through the hall. He stood up for me. Me, an assistant. Me, a spy. Me, a person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating tomorrow. I have a wicked migraine brewing. I'm going to go rewatch the Clone Wars again. Until next time thank you for reading as always. Feedback is always appreciated. Y'all are great


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!  
> Alright it's been a rough few weeks, I moved, the semester ended, I got sick. But I also got a new laptop and retiring the ole gal that went through all fours years of college with me has been bittersweet. But this new one is so much faster. I haven't had the urge to chuck it off my balcony yet. Thank you for reading as always. Feedback is appreciated. I love you all. Remember to take care of yourselves. We are just houseplants with extra steps.

The Steadfast looms eerily in the atmosphere. "Have I told you how terrifying Resurgent-class Destroyers are, sir? I mean look at that thing!" I babble nervously as I go over the stats of the ship on my datapad. 

"Ms. Lynx are you alright?" Hux asks. 

"You won't be the commanding officer of this ship. What does that mean for us? I mean, I don't know what to do with free time. I haven't had free time since joining The Resistance. There's always something to do." I really am nervous about this new ship. I'm more worried about Pryde, the man is horrible, abusing his subordinates and using scare tactics to keep everyone in line. 

"It will be a lot of high command meetings. Ren talking about the scavenger girl and throwing officers around. It'll be about the same as the Finalizer." He tries to reassure me a bit, a hand on the small of my back, a small smile on his lips. 

"He really does need anger management. I feel so bad for Mitaka, he flinches every time he walks down the hall. Mitaka will be transferred, correct?" I like Mitaka, he's one of my favorite people to deal with.

"He's my top intel officer, of course he will be transferred with us." He scoffs as if I'm crazy. 

"How long do we have before we are needed again?" I ask, sounding a little small. 

He looks down at me a smirk plastered across his face. "At least two hours. What are you planning?" His eyes light up with mischief. 

====================

"A supply closet? What are we, teenagers?" I giggle as lips are pressed to my neck. Hands press me against the door. My giggles are cut off when he sucks a bruise into my pulse point. "Don't you dare leave marks." I try to scold him, but my voice is to breathy, too high. 

His gloved hands wander under my uniform tunic. The warm leather slides over my skin, skimming my band of my bra. "Is this okay?" He looks down, his eyes dark and his lips kissed-red. 

"Armitage, yes." I breathe out. I drag him back down to me by the lapels of his great coat. Our lips collide in a mess of tongue and teeth, but it's perfect. Perfect and desperate. 

He all but rips my uniform top off before he hauls me up against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and I cling to his shoulders. His lips find their place against my neck. "Maybe I should leave marks. Let everyone know you're mine." His words send a spark of heat through my lower belly. 

I card my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and tug his head back. I kiss down his neck before yanking the collar of his tunic down. I bite into the skin right above his left collar bone. I soothe the bruise with my tongue. 

His hand leaves my waist and slides into the waist band of my pants. He must remember he's wearing gloves because he snarls lightly before bringing that same gloved hand up and presses it against my lips. "A little help please?" His voice is rough, gravely. 

I bite at the seam at the tip of the middle finger as he slides his hand free. I let it fall from my mouth as his warm fingertips glide back down my stomach before teasing the button of my pants. He sighs before placing my feet back on the floor. "Your clothes are making this difficult. Can you get rid of them?" He asks so casually, as if we aren't about to have sex in a supply closet. I stare blankly at him for a moment before I unceremoniously pull my pants and underwear off in one go, stepping out of my boots in the process. Fuck it, mine as well get rid of the bra too while I'm at it. 

I stand in front of him completely bare as he stands in his full uniform. I shiver as the cold air causes goosebumps to rise on my skin. He stares for a moment, before swallowing loudly. And then he's on me. His hands are everywhere as he backs me into the cold metal door again. My legs are back around his waist as he pulls his zipper down and shoves his pants down far enough for his cock to spring free. 

My cunt pulses as he bites his lip. "Please." I whine out. 

His eyes meet mine nervously. He's looking for permission. Of course he is. I nod at him. 

I swear my soul leaves my body as he pushes into me. I bite down into the shoulder of his uniform to muffle the moan that spills from my lips. I lace my fingers into his hair and _pull._ He growls as he slams into me. I let the strands fall from my fingers and fist the back of his collar instead, anything to ground myself. I clutch onto him as he pulls out and pounds into me relentlessly. I try to keep quiet, but a shriek turned moan slips out after he hits that lovely spot inside of me. A gloved hand is clamped over my mouth. "You are going to get us caught." He says through clenched teeth. 

What happened to the dopey, nervous Armitage? Where did this version come from? I'm not complaining but gods be damned. A particularly rough thrust of his hips makes me see stars. I whine against the glove and throw my head back against the door. The cold metal is welcoming now to my heated skin. I claw at him as my orgasm rapidly approaches. 

"I've got you. It's alright." He breathes into my skin. There he is. The pressure snaps inside of me and I writhe against him. I hear him curse as everything below my waist locks up tight. "Can I- I'm going to-" 

I pull his lips back to mine as his orgasm rocks through him. My lips swallow the moan that threatens to spill forth from him. He pulls away and buries his face into my neck. I run my fingers gently through his hair, trying to smooth it back into place. He places gentle kisses to the skin he can reach as he catches his breath. He pulls back for a moment and looks into my eyes. "Did I actually make you cum?" He asks softly. He sets me gently on the ground, but doesn't let go quite yet. 

I blink a few times before I answer. "You think I faked an orgasm?" What? How? Was this a problem with other women he's had sex with? You know what? I don't want to know. "You doubt yourself, Taj." I adjust his collar and kiss his cheek before I move to my pile of clothes. 

He helps me shrug my clothes back on quickly before pulling me to him for another kiss. 

A fist suddenly pounds on the door. "If you two are done in there Supreme Leader Ren would like to speak to you, sir." 

Oh, 6261. At least he waited until we were done. I smooth down my uniform and take one last look at Armitage before he opens the door. He clears his throat and tugs at his collar before speaking in an utterly wrecked voice. "What does Ren need now?" The grind never stops. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent will always be a thing in my fics. Always. Just letting everyone know. Maybe this is a short chapter? It felt like it while I was writing it not sure exactly. Oh well. It feels good to be back at it again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Leave feedback, I love to read what you guys think.

Ren stands at a terminal with Mitaka. "Are you done fucking your assistant in a closet?" I can hear the smirk in his voice as he speaks. 

"My sex life is none of your business." Hux snaps back. "What could you possibly need?" 

"Relax. Allegiant General Pryde sent a message addressed to the both of us. Watch it and then go back to whatever you were doing before." Ren waves a gloved hand in our direction. "Have your assistant wait out in the hall with the Lt. This is an eyes only transmission." 

I'm promptly force shoved out into the hall before the door slams shut. "That was rude." I remark as I look over to Mitaka. He looks terrified. "I don't know how you haven't gone AWOL yet."

He looks at me nervously before speaking. "I've thought about it but he would rip me to shreds if he found me. That's incentive enough to stick around." 

I stare at him in disbelief before moving into his personal space. He swallows nervously. "You've thought about defecting?" I never thought I would hear him say anything like that. 

"Who hasn't lately? Hux has less and less power every day. He's the only one with any sense, and now that Pryde is coming into play we're all screwed. The man hates Hux." His eyes flit between me and the doorway to the bridge. 

"Relax. I'm probably the only person you can talk to about this. Just be careful. Come find me before you do anything stupid. I can help." I step back as the blast doors slide open. 

"What can you help with?" Ren asks.

I smile at him. "Just some archive stuff, it sounds like they may need to be reorganized a bit. That's all, Supreme Leader." Fake it till you make it, just like momma said. 

"The _Steadfast_ will be here soon. We are needed down on the flight deck. Transports will take us up." Hux says as he rolls his shoulders. 

"Of course, sir." I reply automatically. 

I can't believe Mitaka has thought about defecting. The poster boy for the intelligence unit. Hux's perfect little Lieutenant. How the tables have turned. Could I make an ally out of him? Or is he too afraid? Only time will tell it seems. 

I smile at him before he disappears back into the comm room. Hux simply sighs before he starts walking sown the hall. "We will need to meet Allegiant General Pryde on the bridge before we do anything else." 

"Yes, sir. Of course." I walk behind the two men in black. 

"Minerva, when did your relationship become physical with General Hux?" Ren asks. 

Did he? Oh my gods. The man looks back at me expectantly. He actually wants me to answer. 

I clear my throat and push my glasses up as I speak. "After Isde Naha, sir." 

"There is no reason for you to be asking her about this, Ren. Enough." Hux _growls._

Ren only smirks. I feel a strange cold prickling in my mind. He's in my head. What is he looking for? He won't find much. General Organa helped train me against force mind tricks before I left, building walls around the information that needs to stay hidden. His eyes light up when he finds what he's looking for. "She's pretty when she cums." 

I stop walking. "Get out of my head." Sure you can go rooting around in my brain for whatever the hell you want, but don't bring it up like that. 

He stalks up to me lightsaber in hand. "What did you say to me?" He snarls. 

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" I scream, forcing him out, locking up the rest of my mind. 

The lightsaber ignites, that sinister red glow illuminating the scar that Rey gave him. I don't back down. "Stay out of my relationship, stay out of my head." 

"You're not afraid of me. Interesting." I feel the heat from the blade as he holds it under my chin. 

This is how I die, talking back to Kylo Ren. I want to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Are you going to kill me, or what? Because if you aren't we need to be on the flight deck."

There's a flicker of something in his eyes before he powers down the saber. "Not many people would face me like that. Especially after I had caused so much pain. Either you are incredibly stupid or we have you in the wrong department." He clips the damned thing to his belt. 

He falls back into step with Hux. Hux looks at him before turning his head forward. "Do something like that again to her and you'll be gutted like a fish." He says

Yeah, okay. I would love to see that. I'd pay to see that. The way he says it, so uninterested as if it would be a chore. Violence shouldn't be a turn on. It really shouldn't. 

"We both know you won't." Ren spits. 

"I never said that it would be me." Hux snarks back. 

I get to gut someone like a fish? Damn. 

We exit through a pair of blast doors and are met with a gust of cold, damp air. I really do miss the weather here. Even if it is dreary most of the time. Ren stalks off to the other side of the deck. 

Hux lays a hand on my lower back as he looks me over. "He didn't hurt you?" He asks. 

"No. He didn't. He was in my head, Taj. It was cold." I flinch when I use his name. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for something as trivial as using my name. It's fine, my dear." He smiles down at me. "Did he see anything else?" His face suddenly goes cold. 

"No. If he did I wouldn't be here. His mind tricks are weak compared to General Organa's. I was able to block her out of my mind with some training. He was no problem." I frown.

"I admire that woman. She has been at it for years. She is more of a politician than a general still. Always so poised and perfect. They raised her well on Alderaan." He remarks. He sighs. "I wish she was on our side. It would have made things a lot easier." 

"She is on our side. You're a turncoat, a disgrace, or in the ever present words of Kylo Ren, a traitor." I shrug. 

"I hate it when you're right." He mumbles. 

===================

Allegiant General Pryde has such a punchable face. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment as I listen to him drone on. Gods, he's so arrogant, thinks he can get whatever he wants because he served in the Imperials military. He served Vader, oooo. No one cares. Well Ren does, crazy bastard. 

"Ma'am are you alright?" 1349 asks from beside me. 

"I'm just fine 13. I'm just tired." I reply. 

"You're lying. You want to punch him in the face." I can gear the smirk in his voice. 

"Gods, yes. So it's not only me then?" I ask. 

"No, ma'am, I don't think anyone from Hux's ship likes him." 6261 butts in. 

"Look at him. I hate him. I don't say that about many people but damn, do I hate him." I seethe. 

"The only person who I think hates him more than you is General Hux himself. Look at him over there." 13 nods in his direction. 

Hux has a scowl on his face as Pryde berates him for the second time today. He looks like a kicked puppy. At least he doesn't throw him around like Ren does. I can tell there's a deeper fear for this man. Something that has been there since he was a kid. Every time the man mentions Brendol Hux, Armitage flinches. It makes calculated rage bubble up in my stomach. 

"Dismissed!" Pryde yells. 

"Alright, you two scatter for the next ten minutes. Stay close, but keep some distance for me." I know what I said made no sense but they nod anyway. 

Hux walks his way over to me, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. He just sighs before walking out of the room. I want to touch him, so bad. Comfort him. Say it's alright, but I know it's not. "You sent off your troopers." He mumbles. 

"Figured it would be easier if it was just me and you. Take a couple minutes to decompress without them watching. Say what's on your mind with no judgement." I speak softly. 

"My dear, I can't wait to see him burn." He simply says. "Will you help me?" He asks, clutching my hand. 

Will I help him destroy Pryde? "You know I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mitaka become an ally to Minerva? Will he?


End file.
